Reality: Really
by twilightlover179
Summary: When Bella Swan marries businessman Edward Cullen, a contract defines their relationship. Unhappy, she tries to understand her new husband. Can she? and why is Edward such a douche but so nice otherwise? Discalimer: i don't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of a mirror in my wedding dress. Today was supposed to be the most important and the most special day of my life.

Only it wasn't.

I was getting married to a stranger. A beautiful stranger.

Maybe that's why he signed a contract with me.

I had to get married to this man because our parents had already decided our fates when we were newborns. We were betrothed at birth.

I didn't feel nervous or excited. I didn't feel sad or happy either.

I felt numb.

I felt numb because this stranger made me sign a contract with him.

This contract stated that we were married for a year and at noon on my first anniversary our marriage would potentially be over. I agreed because I wanted my parents to be relieved that their only daughter did have a happy ending to a point I guess. I'd live my married life for one year then move on all in high hopes for my family.

Now Edward Cullen was a smart man. He was a rich one too.

We never kept contact with their family. They contacted us and arranged our marriage. I didn't really have a choice as to whether I liked this or not. I'm pretty sure that he didn't either. Although the contract was all his idea.

The mind of a businessman.

I shook my head and walked out of the room where I took pictures with my bridesmaids. They both ended up being my sister in laws too.

Alice, Edward's sister was married to Jasper, Rosalie, my other bridesmaid's brother. Then Rosalie was married to Emmett, Edward's brother. They were my best friends throughout this whole thing. They and Emmett and Jasper were probably the most that I was going to miss when this marriage was over.

Renee decided she couldn't come because Phil had a game.

I silently took my place beside Charlie and we went downstairs where the ceremony was being held. I reminded myself to go into this marriage open minded and with a positive outlook. It was hard though, especially when your soon to be husband had a complete barrier and halted every chance to even trying to work through this. I accepted my fate with a smile and proceeded to move forward outwardly.

My thoughts were interrupted when Wagner's march sounded through the hidden speakers.

I took a deep breath and forced a small smile on my face as we made our way through the doors and down the aisle. I didn't look at anyone because if I did, if I saw their faces smiling, thinking my destiny was waiting for me, I would just burst into hysterics and let sobs wrack through me. I stayed determined and focused on the one person who also didn't want this either. I looked at Edward and he looked up and gave me a brief sad smile before it turned into a forced one for the guests. Mirroring the composition my face was in at the moment.

At that point I vowed to myself that I would be the best wife and daughter in law I could be whether or not my attempts were appreciated.

The ceremony passed fairly quickly and we stuck to the traditional vows since neither of us knew each other enough to know what to say. When it came time to pronounce us man and wife I had to bit my lip from bursting out into tears again. Before I could open my eyes I felt his lips on mine for a fraction of a second but then they were gone. I missed them somehow. I opened my eyes to find him leading me through the crowd and into a car.

We made it to the reception where we were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

The first dance was awkward because none of us spoke. He looked at my head and I looked at the floor .I moved as far away as possible in attempt to not step on his toes.

Once our dance was done Charlie and I had our father daughter dance. As soon as that was done I was embraced by Emmett who graciously asked me to dance with him. He led me to the floor when a song I instantly knew Emmett requested came on.

I laughed my first genuine laugh that day and danced with him. He was like my own brother. Halfway through the song Jasper tapped Emmett asking if he could cut in. Emmett stopped dancing and pulled me to his side before he tapped his finger to his chin as if he was thinking.

"I don't know man, I don't know if I can trust you with my little sister." He responded after a moment.

"Aw come on she's my little sister too." Jasper whined.

I laughed along with Emmett. He nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek before he handed me to Jasper. I danced with him as we watched Emmett struggle to dance with Alice because of their heights. We could hear him yell across the dance floor

"Come on pixie grow an inch or two before I break my back" while Alice just laughed her tinkling laugh before she purposely stomped on his foot.

While he howled in pain I turned to watch Jasper's face light up in amusement and pride. "Shows him not to mess with my pixie" he murmured with love laced in his voice.

I smiled and nodded.

The song ended and I took my place at the table beside Esme and she smiled at me. "Having fun?" she questioned. I nodded and pointed to where Emmett and Alice were bickering.

She was at his height because he got tired and just picked her up and waltzed through the dance floor.

"How did you deal with them when they were little?" I laughed.

She shook her head. "I'll never know" she chuckled.

I looked around for Edward and found him chatting with his friends by the bar. He talked with his friends the entire night and didn't pay any attention to the rest of the party.

Esme eventually noticed where I was looking and squeezed my hand giving me an apologetic smile.

He did leave the bar to pull off my garter that went straight to Mike's face. Big surprise, the guy actually looked happy, Edward shook his head in amusement but disgust was evident. My bouquet landed in Jessica's hands. The cake had been cut and since he was being gentlemanly he fed me a small piece and made sure the icing didn't get on my face.

He left to the bar. Soon everyone started leaving. Since Edward was too engrossed in his conversation they all came to me and gave me hugs and whispered good lucks. I nodded at their comments and accepted their gifts. The gifts were put in Emmett's jeep and Alice helped me change into more comfortable clothing for my honey moon. Something I definitely was not looking forward too.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I was dreading today.

It wasn't that I didn't want to get married. I did. I wanted to make my parents proud. The reason I was dreading today was because of Bella, the girl was supposed to marry me.

I was the bad guy.

I was a workaholic and I knew my family was hurt by my lack of presence in things. I couldn't help it. My entire family found someone they loved and it hurt. So I immersed myself in work and now it came a part of me.

I didn't want Bella to suffer along with my family. So I came across a decision. She would definitely hate me anyway.

So I made it easier for her by making a contract ending our marriage at the year mark. I would act horribly to her to make sure she didn't get attached. I would just end up hurting her and I didn't want to put an innocent girl to that. So I let go of my selfish desires to make this marriage work and put up my façade.

She looked beautiful walking down the aisle. I couldn't help the small smile that made it way on my face before I could compose it.

We went through the ceremony and when I did kiss her I wanted more. I craved for more. The first dance was awkward but I wanted her there.

Then I sat in the sidelines as I watched her as she danced with Charlie and then Emmett. She actually looked happy when she laughed. I wanted to make her laugh but I made that promise not to let her get attached to me.

I immediately stood up and went to get a drink, as I watched Jasper and Emmett bicker over who was dancing with her next.

I just watched her expression as she laughed freely beside Emmett. It brought a smile to my face to see at least she was enjoying herself. After she started dancing with Jasper and I found Emmett and Alice dancing.

It was a comical sight.

I laughed and found myself looking towards Bella and found that she was laughing as well. My smile was quickly wiped away as James, one of my coworkers that gave me the bad boy attitude, came towards me.

I hated the façade but it was the only way I was getting through this marriage without making myself attached.

The party was soon over and I noticed people leaving after saying goodbye. I knew no one would come up to me because one: I was at the bar with a drink, never a good thing and two: James kept giving everyone death glares when they got within 20 feet in me. I had no clue as to why. Maybe he had a thing for me.

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothing and waited for Bella in my Volvo. She came out a second later while Emmett carried her bag to my trunk. She waited till Emmett had her things in the car before she gave him a hug and then slid into the Volvo. She sat on the very edge and stared out the window.

"Uh so what do you do" I asked her.

She looked at me stunned.

"I uh... um…teach as a University professor." She stuttered.

Now it was my turn to be stunned.

She was 24 for crying out loud. She already had a job and especially at that high ranking which was just impressive.

"You're major?" I questioned.

"18th century literature" she responded.

"Wow" I smiled at her. She gave me a shy smile before she blushed a beautiful shade of red. I smiled at continued to the airport.

We spent our honeymoon not really conversing.

We went to Vegas. I went to Vegas for a purpose. I spent most of my nights gambling while she immersed herself in literature.

During the day we would talk and do something together.

At night by the time I'd get back, she would be asleep on one side of the bed. The book she would be reading would lie next to her. She looked beautiful. Her sleep talking was always something I enjoyed listening to. In the end I would lie beside her for a while and watch her as she slept and then eventually take the couch as sleep over took me.

I didn't want to set a bad example for all the men out there. I didn't want her to give up on love. I wanted someone who could love her when our marriage was over.

When we got home to my new house after our honeymoon all my employees were waiting outside for us. I introduced Bella to each one of them and once I got through that I led her in. I showed her both our rooms and the servant's quarters.

While I was showing her the bathroom and closet, I heard a knock on my door. I left her in the bathroom and opened the door to reveal my business partner standing there grinning like a goon.

"Jacob" I greeted.

"Hey I wanted to meet your wife. I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I got roped into that meeting in L.A" he said.

I nodded and called for Bella. She came out looking at the ground while her hair hid her face from me.

I let out an inaudible sigh and she finally lifted her face to look towards us. Her face went from shock to confusion to happiness.

"Jake?" She questioned. I looked towards him and he had a huge grin.

"Bells!" he exclaimed. She threw herself at him and he picked her up in a huge hug. I stood there shocked. How the hell did they know each other?

"Wow. Jake so what cha been up to?" I heard her ask.

"Well I got married and we have a boy, Seth Jr. and a little girl on the way." He beamed. "I'm guessing the lucky bride would be Leah?" he nodded.

They finally turned my way.

"Edward, Jacob is like my third cousin. His mom's dad and my mom's step dad were cousins." She said. I nodded.

"Well he's my business partner so you'll see him quite a bit" I chuckled as she came to my side.

I wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her to my side so I didn't startle her. During our honeymoon we never really had any physical contact. She complied and we faced Jacob. He seemed genuinely happy for her and I felt happy that she had people that cared when I would break her heart.

"Well I got to go, Leah's due any day and I promised I won't leave her." I nodded and Bella gave him a hug before grabbing my hand and following Jacob. I just followed shocked. Once again because we never had any physical contact. We stood in the doorway of the house as Jacob got into the car. I pulled her to my side and she rested her head against my shoulder as her left palm was flat on my chest while her wedding ring shone in the sunlight. I let out a contented sigh and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

Once Jake started his car he waved and she briefly lifted her hand off my chest to wave then put it back in the same spot. I waved with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her and then wrapped that arm around her and pulled her deeper into my chest. We stood in the doorway for what felt like mere seconds before the head maid came towards us. With a sigh I let her go but held her hand.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Hale wants a homecoming party for you and has given me strict orders that you don't see Mrs. Cullen until at the party." I nodded and told her to give us two minutes.

Bella turned around and graced me with that beautiful blush that tinted her cheeks. I laughed and kissed our intertwined hands before speaking.

"I have to talk to you in private sometime soon. Maybe tonight. Have fun Bella." I said giving her a kiss on her reddened cheek before leaving her standing in the hall.

BPOV

I had a feeling Edward wasn't the jerk I assumed he was.

He was a gentleman.

He put up that entire façade for his friends.

And that thing with Jacob I think it was jealousy but hey I liked it. If only that stupid maid didn't come. Now I couldn't see him for what probably would be hours.

I was led up to a room where none other than the pixie herself was waiting actually bouncing for me. I was poked and prodded before Alice finally let me go. I was dressed in a formal way.

My dress was cocktail dress but it was appropriate enough so I didn't have to put up a fight. It was a pale yellow sleeveless dress that ended right before my knees. Once I was dressed Alice dressed and together we headed out the door.

There was music and conversations floated from the floor beneath us. Rose met us outside the door and we all descended down the stairs. I followed behind but kept my eyes on the floor so that I didn't trip.

Once I got downstairs I didn't even recognize the room anymore. It was exquisite, the bright chandeliers all shone from the high ceilings to the walls emitting a soft warm glow. There were about 50 people present and Alice introduced me to the ones who didn't attend the wedding and I spoke with ones who did.

The servants all were in crisp white shirts and black pants and moved elegantly around the place.

I looked around and found Edward speaking to one of the hospital's chiefs. He caught my eye and smiled and gave me a wink before he turned back to the chief. I spoke with more people before I went to get myself a drink. Edward happened to want a drink at the same time.

"Enjoying the party?" I nodded.

"You look stunning" he commented. I blushed.

"You look handsome" He gave me a crooked smile and a swift kiss on my head before turning around.

I sighed and finished my drink suddenly thirsty. Once I was done I wandered around the room and spoke to more people. Eventually I got tired and wanted some quiet. So I pulled open a small door I saw. It was conveniently hidden so it didn't attract too much attention. I closed the door quietly and turned around. That room held the unexpected. The room was big enough to be your average living rooms, well two of them.

In the centre there was a baby grand piano. The one side of the room was all glass showing the backyard that had a spectacular view.

The furniture and accessories in this room were kept to a minimum. I sauntered over to the piano and sat down.

I lifted the cover which revealed the ivory keys to my heaven. A side from reading I loved playing the piano, it was classic. I started fiddling with the keys when I voice interrupted me sending me almost flying into the air.

"Do you play?" he questioned. I turned around to come face to face with none other than my husband.

"I took lessons for two years when I was 8 then gave up and started teaching myself" I replied staring at the floor. By now he was beside me instead of the door frame. "Play for me" he said. I blushed but turned back to the piano. I took a deep breath and started to play what I always started out with. Mozart. I hummed along with it quietly. By now Edward was sitting beside me watching my face. When I was done I turned to face him. His face was shocked before his lips curved into a smile.

"That was amazing and you have a beautiful voice" he said. I blushed.

"You heard me?" he nodded before he let out a chuckle. He watched me carefully before turning back to the piano.

He began to play a piece. Once he finished he turned to me.

"It's um Debussy"

"Claire de Lune" I thought out loud. He smiled.

"I only know my favorites" I commented.

"Me too" he responded. With that we both started playing pieces by Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven and even Bach.

Most of the time we would play together.

I leant my head on his shoulder which he kissed and continued to play. When he finished he watched my face. I smiled. He put both of his hands on either side of my face and stroked my cheeks with his fingertips. He leaned down and placed another kiss on my nose before pulling back. He kissed my forehead and turned back to the piano. He began playing a song called Esme's favourite. I rested my head back on his shoulder while he played. While he played the family ventured in without us noticing. Edward was just finishing the piece and launching into a new one when Emmett decided to speak up.

"So you two have been holed up beside the piano?" he boomed.

We both jumped and Edward turned to glare at his brother while I blushed. The entire family was watching us.

"Edward what did you do, drag her in here?" Emmett questioned with a snicker.

"For your information she was in here and I found her here." Edward quipped. Emmett looked shocked and turned to me asking the unspoken question. I nodded.

"She can play well to you know" Edward murmured.

Now Esme turned to me. "Bella would you play for us?" she asked. I nodded and started playing again. Edward stayed beside me hands in his lap. Esme came forward and placed her hands upon my shoulders. By the time I was done the entire family was surrounding the piano. I looked up waiting for the verdict

Esme: Beautiful Carlisle: Amazing Alice and Rose: Wow. Jasper: you got competition Edward. Emmett: No competition.

I blushed at their comments and Esme squeezed my shoulders. We soon ventured out to say goodbyes to our guests. Edward never left my side.

After saying goodbye to the family we started helping the servants clean up. Once everything was under control we went upstairs.

I quickly changed and washed all my makeup up before snuggling up into the covers and reading a book. Edward soon came out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms. He never really wore a shirt when he slept and I sure didn't mind. The guy was a carving even Michelangelo couldn't carve. He got under the covers but sat up like I did. His eyes raked over my body. I was wearing a silky camisole and matching pants as pj's.

"So you wanted to talk to me" I said softly.

He nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Bella I really don't know how to start this. Well I guess I could start at my attitude. I don't want to come off as a rude person to you. If I have I'm terribly sorry. It's just you see Bella my parents always loved each other greatly, so I grew up with them showing their affections toward each other. At that time it was ok because neither I nor my siblings minded. The thing is eventually Rose and Jasper showed up and I was surrounded by all these people in love and it hurt. It hurt that I couldn't have someone I could love that way, someone who could love me that way. I wanted that. I thought that I could deal with it.

The thing is that I couldn't, it was overwhelming. So threw myself into work but I wasn't satisfied. Then James the blond man talking to me at our wedding, came along and gave me a new attitude. With that attitude I was introduced to the night life. I partied; I drank and met a lot of singles. I felt like I belonged there, a place where love wasn't rubbed in my face every time. After about a year I started staying away from my family using work as an excuse to get out of get togethers. I didn't like staying away from them, but my bad boy attitude was already established. I hated partying and going out after about 6 months after I started. So I didn't go out as much. So I worked hard and now run a successful company with a reliable business partner.

The reason I was acting the way I was Bella is that and also because I didn't think I could refrain from that attitude. So I kept that attitude so I didn't get attached to you and you didn't get attached to me. I don't think that's the case anymore. The contract was all James' idea. It supposed keep up my façade.

But after being married to you I've decided that I don't want that. I decided that I want to be a better man and with your help I might be able to do so. I admit it wont be easy to just lose the whole thing all at once, I'll have to keep up the façade every once in a while before I can actually get rid of it. Will you be willing to help me?" he asked.

I was in tears by the time he was done. When he saw my face he quickly wiped away the tears. I crawled into his lap and turned so that I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. His eyes held confusion but hope.

"Of course I'll help you, there's no point in your bad boy attitude; we're in too deep." I said. He smiled a genuine smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Bella. That means a lot" he murmured.

I smiled to myself. I stroked his hair, we were both lost in thought. Eventually he sighed. I glanced at the clock.

It read 12:30. I climbed off him and snuggled into the covers. I wondered how the sleeping arrangements were going to go today. Usually we slept in different rooms. "Goodnight my Bella" he whispered kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight" I whispered. He smiled and left the room. I proceeded to fall asleep. Only sleep didn't come.

The worse part was that the storm outside scared the living daylights out of me. I looked at the clock. It read 3:00. I knew that I needed sleep so I did the last thing I thought I would do in the past few weeks. I got up and opened my door. From there I crossed the hall and knocked lightly on the door, no answer but the door was unlocked. I opened it and it creaked it a bit .I mentally cringed and actually cringed when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella?" he sat up rubbing his eyes with one hand and turning on the lamp beside his bed with the other.

"Hey, um I was wondering, is it ok if I slept here tonight, the storm is kind of unnerving" I whispered. He smiled a crooked smile and lifted the covers. I closed the door behind me and swiftly climbed into bed beside him.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"No problem. So storms are unnerving huh?" he said. I nodded. He laughed a soft laugh but lied back down and pulled me towards his chest.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the evil storm" he said in mock seriousness.

"I'll hold you to that" I said before snuggling deep into his chest. He laughed and kissed my head before turning off the lamp and falling asleep.

That was the best night's sleep I got through a storm for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I was woken by Alice who was standing at the edge of the bed trying to wake Bella up. Bella was safely snuggled to my side still asleep.

"Alice she didn't get much sleep, let her sleep" I murmured running my hands through Bella's hair.

"But she is supposed to come shopping with me" she whined.

"Later" I murmured she huffed but left the room.

I stayed in bed and watched Bella sleep. She was so intriguing and I couldn't bear to keep my eyes off of her.

When she said we were in too deep last night I figured it was true. We were, if I actually wanted to change for a woman I knew only for about a month rather than my family whom I knew all my life then there was something special about her.

BPOV

I woke up and the clock read 9 so I figured now was the time to get up. I attempted to get up but Edward's arms created an inescapable snare around me. I turned around and found him watching me.

"Morning" I whispered my voice still laced with sleep.

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too" he whispered.

He peered into my eyes just like I did. After a moment he began to speak.

"Alice wanted to take you shopping today" he said then sighed. I thought about it. As much as I hated shopping it was the perfect opportunity.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. He looked at me confused.

"I thought you hated shopping, especially with Alice?" he questioned.

"I do but this is the perfect opportunity for you to mend your relationship with your family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Alice is probably going to drag Esme and Rose as well. That means all the guys will gather at your parent's house and probably watch a game or something. You can join them." I responded.

He studied my face for a moment before a smile broke out on his face. "I asked for your help and not a full 12 hours later you're already got the plan in action, thank you. I don't have anything to do today anyway." I beamed.

"You use the shower in here and I'll use the one down the hall" he said before giving me a kiss on my cheek and basically sprinting out of the room before I could protest.

I laughed and went to take a shower. After I was half way soaked I remembered that I was in Edward's bathroom. I used his shampoo and dried myself off with one of his towels. Since I didn't have anything to wear I grabbed his robe off the back of his bathroom door and threw my clothes in the hamper. Once I was done I walked back out into the room and opened the door to cross the hall to my room but it swung open the minute I reached for it and Edward came in with a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand drying his hair. When he saw me a sly grin broke out on his face. "Like what you see? And you look good in my clothes" he commented. I blushed and lightly punched his bare wet chest before brushing past him and into my room. As I fled from the godly sight in front of me I could his musical laugh ringing out into the hallway. I got dressed and found Edward leaning against the wall beside my door. I handed his robe to him.

"You can keep it until you get one for yourself I don't use it much" he responded, so I shrugged and hung it on the bathroom door and walked back out.

He grabbed my hand and we went into the kitchen. The chef made us some pancakes and we ate in silence. Then Edward broke the silence.

"Bella I want to give you something" he said as he pulled out a credit card.

"For you, I bet Alice will want it, use it on what you want, it's yours to keep" he said. Sure enough my name was on it but instead of Isabella Swan it was Isabella Cullen. "Edward I cant accept this" I whispered.

"Yes you can, you're my wife and I expect the best for you" he responded.

"Yes but that's all I need, the thought, this is too much"

"Bella please, take it as a peace offering, a way of me repaying you for acting horrible. I assure you I can afford it." He said with pleading eyes.

"Fine but I don't want anymore gifts from you for feeling sorry ok? You are willing to change and that's all I need from you" I said.

By the time I was finished speaking, he already had pulled me into a big bear hug Emmett style and was spinning me around in the vast kitchen.

"Thank you" he murmured before he kissed the corner of my lips softly.

Then he placed me down back on the stool and we finished eating. I grabbed my bag and necessities as well as the credit card before we headed out.

Once we arrived at the Cullen's home Edward held the door open for me and we both walked into the house. Edward joined the guys who were watching a football game intently. I proceeded to go to the kitchen where the girls no doubt were. Edward gave me a swift peck on the cheek and jumped over the back of the sofa and settled beside Emmett who had yet to notice him. After 10 seconds he finally did.

"Edward pass me the remote will you" he murmured with nonchalance not taking his eyes off the TV.

Edward did so and Emmett yelped. "EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled. "Watching the game with you" Edward replied with a chuckle.

Emmett shrugged and grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the table beside Jasper who was sitting next to him and handed it to Edward who took a handful and stuffed his face. By now the girls all came to see what the commotion was about. Esme was grinning watching the boys interact while the other two just stared. Carlisle finally emerged from his study to see what was going on.

"Edward? Did you need something son?" he asked curiosity and confusion coloring his voice.

"Carlisle" Esme scolded.

"Not that I mind you being here" he back tracked.

He turned to Esme "Sorry dear" he said.

We girls and the guys all looked at each other with amused expressions before we all burst out laughing and Carlisle shook his head and headed back into his study.

We girls retired back into the kitchen to make lunch for the guys before we left. As I was cutting lettuce for sandwiches Rose dropped the bomb.

"What's up with Edward? He's back to his normal self in a way. What's he doing here?" she asked. By now Esme and Alice were waiting for my answer.

"Um well last night he told me he wanted to change back to who he was and he asked if I could help him. This is kind of the start towards him changing."

"But why did he change in the first place" Alice muttered.

"I don't know if that's my story to tell" I responded with a shrug.

The accepted my response and turned back to working just as Edward came in through the doorway. He gave us a confused smile before he went to the fridge and gabbed three beers. He closed the door and called me over.

"Will you bring this over, Emmett wants chips" he said with an apologetic smile.

I grabbed two of the beers out of his hands and he grabbed the chips and we walked to the living room he abruptly halted when were away from hearing distance of both rooms. "You can tell them you know" he said.

I looked at him confused.

"I mean why I changed, you can tell them" he clarified. "But thank you for respecting my privacy"

"Of course I would respect your privacy and your decisions for that matter" I responded with an incredulous tone.

"I know" he said before he kissed my forehead. I smiled back.

We headed back out into the living room where I put the things on the coffee table like Edward. I turned and walked to the kitchen but before I couldn't see him anymore I turned around and found Edward watching me. I blew him a kiss and in return I received a wink. I smiled and walked back to the kitchen. By now the girls were done making the sandwiches. I walked back in and helped them clean up with a small smile on my face. "What took you so long?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Edward said I could tell you guys about why he changed in the first place." I responded. As soon as Alice heard that she began rushing us out and pranced over to Jasper and gave him a peck. Rose gave Emmett and huge kiss smack dab on the lips which turned into more. Esme went to Carlisle's study and I sat beside Edward.

"I got to go" I pouted. His eyes twinkled in amusement but he was wearing a frown. He spoke so softly that no one else could hear.

"I'll miss you" he whispered pulling me towards him.

"I'll miss you too" I whispered in the same tone.

He pulled me tight so I was basically flush against his side. He gave me a swift peck on the cheek before he placed a more lingering one on my forehead. I relished the moment and smelt his sweet scent. It was a mixture of honey, lilac, sun and something purely Edward. All too soon he pulled away and held one of my hands while playing with my fingers as we waited for everyone else to say goodbye.

Esme was the first to emerge, then Alice and finally Rose. Just as I was getting up from my spot Edward spoke up.

"Don't forget to use your credit card today" I nodded. As I joined the girls Alice was bouncing in anticipation. They all filed out and I gave Edward one more wave before I closed the door and headed to Alice's Porsche. As soon as the doors closed she pounced. "You have a credit card?" she asked. I nodded and showed her.

"Isabella Cullen. Edward ordered it" she said aloud.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked. "Easy this type of credit card is only available for those that live in this part of town" she responded.

That meant this card was for the wealthy, no wonder. We soon arrived at the mall and Alice pranced around and we each got loads of things. When it was time for lunch we all settled into a table in the corner and ate quietly. Once we were done Esme asked the questions.

"So why did he change?" she questioned. I started telling them the entire story that Edward confessed to me the night before. By the time I was done Esme had tears in her eyes and Alice had her head resting on the table looking remorseful; while Rose just stared ahead. Esme held my hand and squeezed it.

"Bella thank you dear, for helping bring my son back" she whispered. I nodded and patted her hand. My phone rang and I checked it. It ended up being Edward.

"I'll be right back" I whispered.

They all nodded their heads and I walked over a bit so I could hear properly.

"Hey"

"You ok with Alice?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, it's going well, their kind of letting your story sink in now"

"Oh ok, have fun, hurry back"

"Sure"

We said our goodbyes and when I returned to the table everyone recovered but there was that sadness in the air.

We shopped a little but more but eventually returned home. I only had about 10 bags in total. Esme rushed up to the door which Edward opened. He was engulfed in a hug while she cried out apologies for her not being there in his time of need.

He just chuckled and hugged her back. I put my things in the Volvo and saw that the girls were all embracing him and the guys looked on with confusion which turned into realization and sorrow once Rose explained.

I decided to let them have a moment and went around the house into the backyard. I sat on the porch swing that sat on their porch and watched as the clouds churned and darkened contrasting to what the bright day was before and now shadowing the emotions that ran through each and everyone of us from Edward's story.

I only came out of my thoughts when I felt someone sitting beside me.

EPOV

As everyone embraced me and murmured the unnecessary apologies I noticed that the one person I wanted there the most wasn't there.

"Where is Bella?" I asked once everyone was done embracing me.

"I saw her go around back" Alice responded with a shrug. I nodded and walked around the property until I found her sitting on a porch swing on the porch staring off into space. I sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here" I asked. She sighed before looking at me.

"Just thinking how the sky looks now reflecting the emotions your must have felt." She said. I was shocked; here she was thinking about the sky and relating it to me, rather than thinking about the next shoe sale, it was a change and definitely a good one.

She was so selfless and smart. I hugged her close and breathed in her scent. She hesitated but hugged me back. I pulled back a bit and noticed our faces were mere inches apart. I looked at her face and found the courage I needed. I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips to hers. She responded after a few seconds. This was so much better than the kiss we shared on our wedding. That wasn't even a kiss, it was too quick for her to respond to and as much as I wanted to keep going I knew that James was watching and I would get in shit for it.

Funny how I was his boss but he had me whipped.

We pulled away after a moment.

"I wanted to do that since the first kiss, although you can't count that as one" I murmured. She nodded in agreement and pressed her lips to mine for a swift kiss before standing up. I got up and followed her to the back door. I could hear my family on the other side. She suddenly stopped and whirled around. I looked down at her. She reached up and wiped something on my lip.

"You have lip gloss there" she whispered.

I chuckled and pulled her close before kissing her nose. She scrunched it in the cutest way before she giggled. I smiled and took a hold of her hand before we walked in through the door.

We had a normal dinner or what you could call normal with the Cullen's, such as Emmett's boisterous laugh and crude comments. Then Alice's hyper attitude. It was a regular day.

After dinner we all settled in for some chit chat. Eventually it was time to turn in. We decided to stay overnight.

BPOV

Edward led me up the stairs and spoke.

"You can sleep in the guest room or my room." He said. The first part his voice sounded hurt. After last night I don't think id ever be able to sleep alone again.

"Where's the guest room and where's you room?" I asked. He led me to two doors at the end of the hall. The first one ended up being his room and the second being the guest room. I opened the door to his and walked in. I turned around to find him wearing a huge grin. That made me smile.

"I'll get your bags from the trunk so you have something to change into" he said,

"But I don't have sleep wear in there" I said.

"I'll let you borrow one of my shirts, but you need clothes for tomorrow" he said.

"Oh ok, well then can you get the Macy's bag, and the Victoria's secret one" I asked as I blushed.

He had gone a little pale himself.

"Uh sure" he turned around and went out the door.

I sat on his big king sized bed. His room was a lot like his other one at home, plain white walls and gold comforter and rug with black accessories and furniture. Then to top it off a wall filled with CD's and a wall with just a big window.

He returned a couple minutes later with the Macy's back and the Victoria's secret one poking out of it. He placed it in a corner, then went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt that probably went down mid thigh. He handed it to me and pointed to the bathroom and I went to change. When I came back out he was sitting on the bed in his pajama bottoms without a shirt on. His eyes glazed over when he saw me and I blushed.

Instead of going to the bed I went to my bags and knelt down making sure not to flash him and dug through it. Once I pulled out what I needed I went back to the bed. I crawled in beside him.

"I know you don't play too much piano anymore but I thought I'd give you this" I handed it to him.

He opened it. It was a book full of sheet music to various songs and blank pages for his own music. He looked at them and back to me. His face was a mask so I couldn't gauge his reaction. He surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. With one hand he put the book on his night stand and buried his face in my hair and his arms tightened around me. By now I was straddling his lap.

"I don't deserve you Isabella you are truly an angel" he whispered.

"Your angel" I whispered back. He hugged me tighter and pulled back to see my face. His lips crashed down on mine and I savored the taste. He pulled away after a moment. "You do deserve me, you deserve better Edward, and I know you're a wonderful soul" I whispered. He smiled.

"We deserve each other how about that" he said in the same tone.

"I'd like that" and went back to hugging him. Soon enough he laid me down and lied beside me gathering me in his arms. We said goodnight and I turned my back towards him and felt his face settle into the crook of my neck. Then suddenly he shot up. I turned on my back and watched him confused. He looked at me.

"I forgot something" I didn't have time to think before his lips captured mine in a searing but gentle kiss. He never did deepen the kiss. We weren't ready for that, things were going fast already in just days. He broke away.

"And what was that for?"

"It was a goodnight kiss." He responded his voice innocent. I laughed and pecked him once more once he settled beside me.

"Did I mention that you look good in my clothes Mrs. Cullen?" he asked his eyes shining in mischief.

"You might have Mr. Cullen" I said tapping his nose. He grabbed my finger and kissed it before kissing my wedding band.

"You know going into this marriage I didn't think it would be blissful, I thought it would be hateful and forced but with you I feel at ease and comfortable. I can be Edward, not Edward the party boy or Edward the rich kid, and for that I'm grateful Bella, you truly are my light in the dark" he whispered.

"Ditto, now why don't you sleep I bet today was emotionally draining and shopping with Alice is physically tiring" I trailed off. He took the hint and chuckled.

He closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around my stomach the other under his pillow and casually threw a leg over mine and rested his head back in the crook of my neck. "Good night my angel, my Bella, my precious beautiful wife" he whispered before his breathing evened out.

I watched him for a while stroking his hair. When he was asleep I saw the man I saw when our bedroom door was closed, the one I saw when he was interacting with his brother, not the one at our wedding.

I sighed and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and decided to tease Edward a bit. Since his previous comment that morning about my ogling at his bare wet chest I decided it was worth him getting flustered.

I woke up earlier than him and took a shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel tightly around my chest and opened the bathroom door that led to the bedroom. He was sitting up picking at the bed sheets. When he heard the open his head popped up. His eyes glazed over and a growl escaped his lips.

"Like what you see?" I asked giggling.

He jumped off the bed and pulled me to him. His lips attacked mine and he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed. He placed one more kiss before he spoke.

"I definitely like what I see" he murmured.

I laughed and kissed him once more before I got up and grabbed my clothes and changed. When I got out Edward went in.

We went downstairs and enjoyed a quiet day with movies and games with the family. It really looked like we were all getting along quite well.


	4. Chapter 4

From then the week passed by pretty quickly.

I went to work and would be home by 12 in the afternoon and Edward would be back by 3 on the days he did go into his office. Usually he worked from home but on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays he went in. Today was evidently a Tuesday. So I was actually giddy to see Edward. For some odd reason I actually missed him.

Could it be that I actually enjoyed being married to him?

We definitely weren't friends. We were a lot more than that.

I literally skipped up to his study and knocked before poking my head in.

My heart stopped at what I saw.

He was sitting there in just a t-shirt and jeans but his hair was more wild than before and the rimless glasses perched on his nose made him all the more sexier. He looked up and waved me in before taking off his glasses.

He put them down on his desk just as I approached it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me resulting me falling in his lap. I yelped and he laughed. I glared at him but the whole thing faded as I saw the smoldering look I his eyes. That could only mean one thing and he did just that.

He leaned down and captured my lips and gently sucked. I let a soft moan escape my lips. He too moaned against my lips and glided his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth before caressing my tongue and I moaned a not so quiet moan and tugged on his hair. A groan escaped him making me shiver in pleasure. A few minutes later we pulled away with our lungs burning for air.

Though he didn't stop. He began placing open mouth kisses on my neck and collarbone. He turned me so I was straddling him and kissed down my collar bone to the exposed top of my breasts. He sucked the skin there making me groan. I arched my back and moved closer to him. He slowly grinded his prominent arousal which I could feel through his pants into my clothed center. I whimpered in pleasure. We were both frantically grinding into each other and I was tugging on his hair. He unbuttoned another button on my shirt and began to trace the curve of the top of my bra with his tongue. I began tugging the bottom of his shirt when there was a knock on the door. He growled against my skin. "What?" he yelled.

"Lunch is ready sir." Someone who sounded like the maid called back.

"Damn" he muttered and buttoned the top 2 buttons on my shirt. Just as he was doing the second one I noticed a bruise at the top of my breast. I gasped. He looked down to where I was looking but smiled a smug smile.

"Oops" was all he said.

I smacked his arm. "Edward you gave me a hickey" I hissed. "But you loved the experience." He snickered. "I did but I can hide it, but what about that." I said pointing to his obvious arousal.

He narrowed his eyes. I smirked and kissed him once before getting off his lap and walking out the door.

As soon as I got near the stairs two arms wrapped around me.

"That wasn't very nice Isabella" he purred.

I involuntarily shuddered. He chuckled.

"Now you must be punished my Bella" he murmured.

"Oh?" I asked breathlessly. I felt him nodding against my ear.

I didn't have time to think because I was screaming as he lifted me up and walked down the stairs. He didn't let go once we reached the landing but walked to the kitchen and sat down placing me on his lap.

"What was that for?' I asked breathless.

"Your punishment" he said his grip still tight on me.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" I whispered.

He laughed his musical laugh.

After lunch we both went back up to his study and he finished some paper work while I got some marking done. Soon enough we had dinner and retired to our room.

"Hey Edward" I called when he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

He washed his mouth and dried his face before answering.

"Yeah" he said as he sat beside me on the bed. I was wearing one of his shirts again.

"I was wondering, before marrying me what your ideal woman would be." I said. He laughed.

"And why would you like to know this my Bella?" he asked amusement clear in his voice.

"I just want to know the small things." I said with a shrug. He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"If I tell you my ideal woman you have to tell me your ideal man and we have to be completely truthful no matter how different these ideal terms would be from the person you're sitting beside, agreed?" he asked.

I nodded but I was nervous. What if I was far from his ideal woman?

"My ideal woman would be smart, she would be kind and selfless, she would be pure, she's helpful and thankful of what she has, she treats me with respect for who I am and not what I seem to be, she listens to me when I need to talk, she's kind to my family and friends. You want to be a better man around her. I can enjoy myself with her and laugh with her and can't help but wish that you could live forever just so you can sit beside her and hold her hand. She's charming and witty and perfect so much that you're even slightly intimidated by her.

She's stubborn and stern on certain things but that doesn't mean she dominates our relationship, with her it's easy and comfortable. Also her being a beautiful brunette helps" he finished. I watched his face light up telling me about this woman.

"Wow that's certainly a huge list to conquer." I whispered. He gathered me in his arms. "That maybe but you've surpassed my expectations Bella." He murmured.

"How can that be? I'm a brunette sure, but I'm not beautiful nor am I that interesting that you'll want to hold my hand till the end of time." I said.

"But I do Bella if you didn't notice I said she's not she will be. You have all those qualities Bella and I won't change a single hair on your head. You don't see yourself clearly" He murmured.

I thought over his words.

"You really do mean them." I stated.

"That I do my Bella" I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Now how about your ideal man?" he asked.

"He's a gentleman, he's charming and handsome. He's kind and caring and easy to talk to. You want to be the one to hold his hand when he's having a hard day. You want to be the one to give his shoulders a massage when he comes home. He's the one you want to look for baby furniture with. You want to snuggle up to him when you're cold at night. You want to grow old with him and stay faithfully by his side even when we're going through hard times. I want to be with you Edward, you definitely are my ideal man and more" I said softly.

He smiled a soft smile and kissed my lips softly

. "I guess were the perfect pair then love" he said as he laid down pulling me down on top of him. I nodded not able to find my voice. He chuckled and gave me a light kiss.

"I'll never tire of those" he said as he pulled back. I nodded in agreement.

"So baby furniture huh?" he asked and I blushed. "How about we cross that bridge when we get there." He conceded and I nodded. He sat up a little so that my head was resting on his chest and my body was in between his legs.

"Sleep my Bella, my love my ideal woman" he said as he laughed softly.

I placed a kiss to where his heart beat and fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved. I didn't know if he loved me back but I knew my feelings for him were set into stone. Later that night my eyes flew open. I came to a resolution he said my love when I went to sleep. I didn't know if it was intentional but I sure as hell liked it.

The week went by pretty quickly but I didn't expect my life to be torn away from me on Friday.

It was around noon when I came home and was pulled back. A hand covered my mouth and someone dragged me to a car. When I looked at who it was I found James. Impossible, I knew I got eerie waves off of the guy but this was not expected.

EPOV

When I got home I went straight to our room knowing Bella would be there. When I got there she wasn't. I checked the entire house and when I couldn't find her I asked the maid where she was. The maids said she hadn't come home so I called her cell. It went straight to voicemail so I called the school. Apparently she left at her usual timing. I called the rest of my family and asked for her, I even called Jake. They all gave me negative answers.

By the time it was 8 I knew something was wrong. Bella didn't seem like the type to run away. The entire family was gathered at my house including Charlie. We were trying to figure out where she went. We checked the forests and such since her car was still here. We were trying to figure out what was going on, well we men were.

The girls were in the other room crying for their beloved sister and daughter. I tried her phone a few times but got voicemail. We tried tracing her sim card but that led to an abandoned parking lot. We all sat in the living room with defeated and somber looks etched onto our faces. Eventually the maid brought in a glass of wine for all of us. When she was about to leave she cleared her throat.

"Mr. Cullen I have some information regarding Mrs. Cullen's presence." My head snapped up so fast I was surprised I didn't get a whiplash. I motioned for her to continue. "A man by the name of James asked to see her a few times this week.

He always came around 11:30 so Mrs. Cullen won't be home. Today he came around noon so when he left I thought I heard Mrs. Cullen's car pull up. I don't know if this helps but I sure hope she's ok." She said with a timid smile.

"Thank you Angela, this might get her back" I said.

She nodded and left the room.

"James always went out for lunch this week and today he did leave late" I commented. "Do you have a way of knowing his whereabouts?" Charlie asked.

"When he came to work for me he just got out of probation and he had surgery so that they could place a tracking device on him. According to his medical records he never removed that tracking device." I said.

"So you have his medical records?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah hold on" I said getting up. I sprinted to my study where I kept a copy of my staff's folders with their resumes and medical records.

I pulled James' file and handed it to my father who looked over it with Charlie.

"They have the serial number of the tracking device so we can hunt him down but I want you to give him the benefit of doubt" Charlie said.

I looked at him.

"We're going to leave Bella with him until tomorrow evening and then you watch him and note how he behaves around you." He explained.

Pain filled me at the thought of her not being safe with me today but with an eerie man who probably noticed that my façade was dropping. He thought Bella was in the way of his happiness because I always bought the drinks. I voiced my thoughts and Jasper agreed that it probably was the reason and the others also agreed silently.

"Go get some sleep Edward we've got this" Charlie said. I nodded silently and trudged up to my room. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in.

It felt foreign without her to hold. That night I don't think I slept for a solid minute. Just thinking of what may be happening to her was hurting me.

Today I would have to keep a close eye on James. I got up gulped the coffee and set off to make my surprise visit to work. The staff was surprised but there was nothing out of the ordinary. James was clearly surprised to see me there; he acted flustered all day and gave me glances when he thought I wasn't looking. That night I reported to Charlie and we tracked James' location to an old warehouse and Charlie got his team along with me, Emmett, Jasper and Rose suited up. She wouldn't take no for an answer. We reached the warehouse and broke in. There were three people in there along with Bella. The police surrounded the two men and I crept to where Bella was. She was tied up to a bed and her body was bruised. Her bra and boy shorts were the only clothes on her and they didn't even cover her properly. She was unconscious. I untied the rope from her wrists which looked broken from the angle that they were in and wrapped my coat around her. When I was about to lift her, the woman came behind me with a knife. She fell at my feet at that moment as well.

"Go Edward I've got this bitch" Rose said with Emmett behind her.

I lifted Bella into my arms and made eye contact with Charlie who visibly relaxed and put her in the passenger side of my car. She came to when we were halfway there. She tried to get up from the reclined seat but I gently pushed her back down. She looked at me and burst into tears. I pulled over and stopped the car.

"E-Edward" she whimpered. I wanted to hold her close and rock her back and forth. I settled for brushing her tears.

"Its ok love, you're safe now."

"Please distract me" she begged. I choked back my own sob.

I wracked my brain for some conversation that would take her mind off of the previous night.

"Where do you keep your makeup?" I asked. She looked at me like I had grown three heads but still answered.

As she spoke I drove.

"I have a little drawer but rarely use it. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Growing up with Alice and Rose I kind of expected there to be a huge bag full and when I didn't see one from you I was wondering. You do not need makeup." I said.

She laughed a short laugh which was cut off by a hiss.

"You ok?" I asked reaching towards her.

She gripped my hand and squeezed with her teeth barred. I felt so hopeless.

"Yeah just that it hurts" she whispered.

I lightly squeezed her hand. We arrived at the hospital and thankfully they already had a room ready for her. I filled out the forms and then went to her room.

"Mr. Cullen do you mind helping me?" the nurse asked.

I helped get Bella into her gown before I told the nurse I'd take her of her. The nurse nodded and left.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella whispered.

"Taking care of you, my dear" I said moving the gown so I could examine her upper body. I really did wish I saw her body completely revealed to me under different circumstances.

She blushed as she noticed her exposed body.

"But shouldn't the doctor examine me?" she asked.

"I am your doctor Isabella" I said. Her confused look was completely adorable.

"I own this hospital, it's private, I do have a doctor's degree but only work thee days a week as a doctor otherwise I deal with the business aspects." I said.

"Oh sorry" she said blushing. I chuckled.

"Its ok love you didn't know." I bandaged up her scars after momentarily pausing to take in her beauty and she fell asleep.

I decided now was the time to do a rape kit and had her results put on a rush. After I redressed her I sat beside her at the head of the bed and stroked the hair out of her face. Since the ribs that were broken on her left side she turned to face me on her right and curled up into me.

I took both of her hands in mine. The right was fractured while the left was broken. Fortunately it was a clean break. Overall Bella had 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist and a sprained one, a broken left leg and numerous scars all over her body the worst being one across her stomach needing 14 stitches.

Carlisle came back an hour later with the tests which tested for drugs and rape.

"The rape test is clean but there is a drug in her body that made her bones weak so she'll need help getting around, her bones are too weak for crutches but if someone pushes a wheelchair or carries her she will be fine. Also she will need help sitting up, like something supporting her back, it would be helpful if a person held her up." He said.

I nodded. He handed me the tests and went to do his evening rounds before leaving to go home. I made sure the rest of them went home assuring them that they could visit her in the morning.

The door creaked open and I looked up from my place beside Bella with my hand still stroking her hair as her head rested on my left thigh.

My sister poked her head in. I pressed a finger to my lips and pointed to my sleeping wife and she nodded in understanding. I looked back down at her and finally felt whole. Even if she probably suffered the most tragic thing she was now safe and with me.

"You love her." Her voice startled me and I jumped slightly jostling my wife. God how much I loved to call her my wife. I made sure Bella didn't wake before turning back to Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You love her and don't even try denying me." She chirped.

I sighed. I felt whole with her, like a part of me was missing when she wasn't there, a part I thought never existed, like my soul mate. If she was my soul mate there was no way I was going to ever be able to let her go. I didn't want to. Was this love? This aching for her presence and my heart threatening to explode out of my chest just at her smile, I wanted it to be love, it was love.

I loved my Bella I just didn't know it. I had been calling her love multiple times before my realization. My subconscious knew it my conscious just figured it out. I didn't know if Bella loved me but I would definitely show my love for her but not come out and say it, maybe saying it in so many words may get the point across.

I broke out of my musing and sighed again.

"That I do" I said returning my gaze back to Bella after glancing at Alice.

From the corner of my eye I could see her silently squealing and jumping up and down while lightly clapping her hands.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. She stayed for a few more minutes and left after giving both of us pecks and a promise to bring both Bella and I clothes tomorrow and bringing the family with her.

I gently moved Bella's head so that it was resting on the pillow and lay down beside her. She automatically moved her head onto my chest. I chuckled lightly and pulled her tiny body as close as possible without hurting her. She sighed my name in her sleep and my heart soared.

That night I finally slept peacefully even if was an uncomfortable bed it didn't matter; I had the love of my life with me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up before her and gently eased her body onto the mattress so I could go get breakfast but she wasn't having that. Even in her broken state her little hands gripped my shirt tightly. I gently pried them off me which stirred her awake. She looked unfocused for a moment but then her eyes zeroed in on me.

"Morning love" I whispered softly.

She blushed when she saw her hands gripping me and let go only to wrap her arms around my torso. I chuckled and carefully wrapped my arm around her and took her hand in my other hand.

"I was going to get breakfast but I like where im now" I said with a chuckle.

She blushed.

"I don't want you to go" she whispered almost sounding broken.

"I won't go anywhere I promise, but the family is coming today are you ok with that?" I asked. I felt her nod against my chest.

I stroked her hair with the hand that wasn't holding hers and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She sighed lightly.

"Edward?" she asked softly. "Hmm" I mumbled into her hair. "Can we hold off the police report for now I can't deal with that" she said with her voice breaking every now and then. I squeezed her hand. "Anything you want my Bella" I said quietly. She snuggled into my chest in response.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I laughed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that" she gave me a sheepish smile. "I am fine but I want to know about you." I said. "I'm ok but I can't feel my left leg and my bones feel like jelly" she said. My face turned into a frown I quickly hid.

"Edward what's wrong" she asked. Apparently she noticed my frown. "Nothing your leg is broken and your bones feel like jelly because they kind of are" I trailed off. She looked up at me incredulous. "The um people drugged you so your bones are weak but the good news is that I get to carry my wife around" I said.

Her furrowed eyebrows shot up and she giggled. The sound made my heart want to burst out of my chest, I bet she noticed. We laid there for a couple more minutes before I helped her up and sat behind her when the nurse came in to take her temperature.

Once the nurse was done Alice and the family came through the door. They almost dragged her into the bathroom but she needed my help. I lifted her and she blushed. I set her on a stool and then let the girls in and closed the door behind me.

The guys went to get brunch while the girls helped Bella. I sat on the bed and read through Bella's results when Rose poked her head out the bathroom door.

"Edward Bella's bandages need to be changed." I nodded and grabbed waterproof bandages and opened the door to the bathroom.

Bella was fire engine red and her dress was pooled at her waist. I grabbed the first aid kit and laid it next to me while I kneeled and began unwrapping. I pulled on a pair of gloves and ordered Alice and Rose to wrap bags around her cast.

My mother threw away the used bandages and handed me the wipe to clean anything. Once I did I wrapped the water proof bandages around her and stood up.

"There we go" she whispered a soft thank you and I winked at her and left.

BPOV

I was mortified when Edward changed my bandages in front of everyone. I wouldn't mind if we were alone because we'd been close to that stage plenty of times but it was still awkward.

I couldn't have asked for a better husband. He actually found me and I thought I would never see him again. I was extremely grateful for him. I loved him more than anything. My eyes started watering but I swallowed those tears away.

I would do that for when I was alone. I bathed with the help of the girls and Alice dressed me in a simple top with a design covering my chest and a peasant skirt.

They decided I could go barefoot and Edward picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed and sat behind me with my back against his chest just as the boys walked in with food.

Jasper handed Edward and I a sandwich each and an extra large drink with two straws. Edward stuffed his sandwich in his mouth with 3 bites before feeding me mine. In his other hand was the drink which he took occasional sips out of. I tapped his hand and he lowered the sandwich and brought the drink's straw up to my lips. I drank and ate the rest of my meal like that. The family stayed for a while longer and then finally decided to leave because they after all did have work.

"Can you be hugged?" Emmett asked. I laughed lightly and opened my arms. He grinned and hugged me lightly. I squeezed him back.

"Good to have you back squirt" he whispered in my ear.

"Good to be back" I whispered back. I felt him smile and he let go so the rest could hug me. Charlie who came over later on in that day hugged me as well.

"He's a good guy Bells, I swear I've never seen a guy look so dead just because his wife was missing. He loves you whether he knows it or not" Charlie whispered in my ear.

I felt tears prink my eyes.

"I know, I love him dad" I whispered back. He sighed a small contented sigh and squeezed me once before placing a kiss on the top of my head before leaving.

Edward did his rounds while Charlie visited so he came in a little while later and closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned back to me with a small smile while made me smile.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well Mrs. Cullen it seems you are my next patient" he said smiling. I nodded in understanding. He lifted my shirt up before pulling on a pair of gloves. "No bra my dear?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed.

"Alice figured it would be uncomfortable so she said I could go commando." I said.

He nodded slightly smirking. He cleaned my wound and redressed it before lowering my shirt.

"I have to do a rape kit, do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head and he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Put your feet on my shoulders, love" he said I complied. He used something that felt uncomfortable and I slightly squirmed. He kissed by calf and finished it up and put the swab he used to check in a plastic bag and pulled my skirt down before sitting beside me. It was Sunday so technically he didn't have to work.

I scooted closer to him and he sensing my need for him pulled me into his lap so I was on my side resting in between his legs with my head on his chest.

"Edward I have to tell you something" I said quietly.

He stroked my hair and waited for me to continue.

"I didn't exactly get raped but they hurt me, what you saw was probably me at my worst." I said quietly.

I noticed Edward's shirt getting wet and found I was the cause. I had silent tears running down my cheeks. He just pulled me tighter to him and kissed my head. I relaxed into his touch and melted into his embrace.

"I promise you they will never get near you again my Bella" he said softly. I picked my head up and looked at him. They were slightly hard but started smoldering.

"Kiss me please" I asked. "You don't have to ask" he said before crushing his lips to mine. We sighed in unison and I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth. One of his hands caressed my cheek while the other one rested on my waist. His lips were so warm and soft and tender.

We broke apart with our lungs burning from lack of oxygen. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and wore a serene smile on his face which probably mirrored mine. "I missed you so much" he whispered. I smiled as my eyes got glassy filled with tears.

"I missed you too" I choked out. He kissed my temple and I rested my head back on his shoulder and traced the dark circles under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep" I stated.

"Last night I did but the night before I didn't" he clarified taking my hand.

"You didn't sleep?" I asked horrified and worried about his health. He laughed lightly. "It seems I can't sleep without you" he said gazing at me with the softest expression I could imagine.

Right then and there I melted into a pool of goo. I smiled softly and kissed him softly. He returned it with the same level of tenderness. Once I pulled back he trailed kisses down my jaw and nipped my ear. I moaned and I could feel him smile against my skin. He placed one more kiss on my cheek before pulling back.

"I'm going to shower" he said and released me so I could sit on the bed which was propped up. I nodded and he kissed my temple before handing me Wuthering heights and took the bag with his clothes into the attached ensuite. He came back half an hour later drying his hair with a towel.

Lauren decided to stop by. She was a student but she hated my guts. I had no clue why she stopped by. She came in to the room just as Edward came in. She looked over him as a piece of meat and he just raised an eyebrow in question. He was about to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Stay" was all I said and he sat behind me so I could sit up.

"Hello Miss. Mallory" I greeted. She smiled a fake smile before giving Edward a seductive smile. I felt him laugh lightly into my hair.

"What is she doing?" he whispered into my ear so softly that I had a hard time hearing. I just shrugged smirking.

"Oh, Professor, I heard you were here and I wanted to check on you for the class" she said in a fake sweet voice. I smiled back.

"You can tell them im doing very well" I said smiling knowing that only a few students actually cared.

"I have to do my rounds so I'll be back in a while" Edward said smiling apologetically. I pouted but nodded. Edward made sure I was comfortable enough to sit up and left with a kiss on my head. I watched him go and noticed I wasn't the only one watching. I cleared my throat as she kept watching the door. She snapped out of it before turning back to me. "Professor Cullen your doctor is a kind man" she said masking her own words.

I internally snickered.

"Thank you." I said. She chattered on for another half hour before I pressed the call button.

"Mrs. Cullen how may I help you?" the voice of the nurse floated through the intercom. "Could you tell my husband I need some pain medication please?" I asked sweetly. She laughed.

"Of course sweetheart" she said.

While waiting for Edward I asked Lauren about how she found out.

She cryptically said she had her ways.

"So your husband is a doctor here?" she asked.

"He is and he's also the owner of this hospital and my father in law is chief" I said playing with a string on the blanket.

"Right this is Cullen Memorial Hospital" she said rolling her eyes and I nodded. Edward came in just then with pain meds. I grinned.

"You called my lady" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Lauren I'd like you to meet my husband Dr. Edward Cullen" I said watching her jaw drop. He rolled his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Mallory, I always wanted to meet one of my wife's students" Edward said fiddling with the medication and getting it into my IV.

Lauren made some excuse about having to call her mother and fled the room. Edward snickered before sitting beside me.

"Don't you have rounds to do? I asked.

"Nope I'm done, so you're stuck with me" he said picking me up and setting me on his lap without jostling my leg.

"I like the sound of that" I said as the sedatives start to kick in.

"Sleep my Bella I'll be here when you wake up" he said pressing his lips to mine for a chaste kiss and sleep overtook me. I found later on from Edward that the school called saying that Lauren dropped my class. When I woke up it was to the phone ringing. The sun was rising so it was the next day. Edward pressed the button to answer it and put it in my ear as he propped the bed up. I put it in between my ear and shoulder as he shifted my leg. "Hello" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Well Cullen same difference, you haven't called me in 3 days now" my mother shouted into the phone.

I winced and Edward came back and took the phone from my position and held it up to my ear for me.

"Im in the hospital mother" I said sighing.

"What did you do now; I'm sure you haven't broken all your bones that you could call me." Renee said exasperated.

I choked back a sob.

"Bella really you couldn't call me, what's wrong with you" she asked without skipping a beat and Edward was about to take the phone from me but I shook my head no.

"I haven't called you because I couldn't" I said.

"What do you mean you couldn't? I'm sure it doesn't hurt to give your mother a call Isabella" she said. That was all it took me to explode. "You know what im in the hospital for? Im in the hospital because I was kidnapped." I snapped.

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. She always thought I was a dram queen.

"I couldn't call you because my kidnappers refused to let me call you and beat me up. I have a broken wrist and a sprained wrist, a broken leg and a large gash across my stomach needing stitches. I have 3 broken ribs with a lung that could have collapsed with one more beating. My husband, father and brother and sister in law had to come rescue me. Then I can't sit up or walk because the damn bastards drugged me so I have to get my husband to help me do small tasks such as hold onto the goddamn phone. So I'm sorry I couldn't call you." I almost yelled into the phone with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella-"she started but I cut her off.

"You know what the worst part is? The fact that you missed your own daughter's wedding because your husband had a game that day. Then you don't ever call and then suddenly expect me to call you? How dare you Renee and don't you dare start the 'I'm your mother' crap because you were never a proper mother.

I have my mother in law as proof to what a mother should be like. So go on spend the day with your husband and leave me alone." I screamed into the phone. I sobbed and Edward took the phone from me.

"Mrs. Dwyer, this is Edward Cullen, Bella's husband." He said.

"Yes she is in the hospital"

"I'm her doctor"

"I have a degree ma'am"

"I'm not lying for my wife, I'm telling the truth"

"I have to go to my wife now, you may call when you understand things Mrs. Dwyer, Goodbye" he said and snapped the phone shut.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly as I sobbed. He wiped away the tears rocking us back and forth.

"Im sorry" I said when I calmed down to form sentences.

"What are you sorry for, that was your mother she should have been on the next flight out hearing the news. Instead she accuses you Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for I just wish…" he trailed off.

"That she could be a mother, the one who actually cares about her child to at least attend her wedding?" Charlie asked from the doorway giving us a sad smile.

I know Charlie should have disapproved of the position we were in, where I was in Edward's lap with his arms around me and my face buried in his chest but I couldn't. I didn't have the energy to.

It seemed he didn't care. I turned my head to face him as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. He wiped off any remaining tears. Edward loosened his grip but I clutched his shirt. He rubbed my back gently without brushing against my ribs.

"I don't know what's gotten into her; the Renee I married was determined and free spirited, not stupid." He said stroking my cheek.

"I want my mom back daddy" I whispered. He smiled sadly before caressing my cheek in his rough hand. I smiled faintly at the memorable gesture.

"We all want her too baby" he said. His phone vibrated but he ignored the calls. I bet it was my mother.

I yawned and both men frowned. "Go to sleep Bella" Edward murmured. I vehemently shook my head.

"Please you're emotionally drained, love" he said gently easing me on to the bed but I clutched his shirt and laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Charlie chuckled before I felt his lips press into my hair.

"I love you Bella" he said quietly.

"I love you too daddy" I whispered yawning.

"Im going to let you get some sleep" he said and I heard his chair scraping as he bid goodbye to Edward and shook his hand.

I fell asleep fairly quickly.

Charlie POV

I watched through the small window of my daughter's room. I knew when Esme and Carlisle visited with their kids that Edward would take care of my daughter. The little one year old that came to visit my baby that day held so much protectiveness yet love and kindness in his body towards her. She looked at him curiously but I saw the same love. At that point I knew that little boy will take care of my daughter. I know there was no one that will be a good man for my baby girl but if I had to pick a guy it would definitely be Edward.

"I love you so much Bella" he whispered to her sleeping form. So the boy did love her. I knew where the kid was coming from. He would tell her he loves her eventually. She was emotionally broken and telling her that now would just throw her off even more. That boy thought about everything. The best part was that she was safe. My baby was finally safe.

I let them be and walked to my cruiser. Just as I started the car another call came in. I growled. I answered. "Charlie you have to convince Bella to get a divorce" came the voice. The voice that belonged to the woman that gave birth to my beautiful baby girl. "What the hell are you talking about Renee?" I asked.

"She says she's in the hospital with all these injuries and then her husband lies for her saying he also has a medical degree" she snorted.

I growled. "She is in the hospital; she can't even hold a goddamn phone up because those bastards screwed my baby up that much. Her husband does have a degree; she's staying at his private hospital. The hell im making her get a divorce. That boy was so messed up when he realized she was missing. He didn't sleep that night. He loves her, you should have seen him. He looked so broken when she was sobbing. He was hugging her trying to make her feel better when you, her own mother accuse her." I said trying to keep my anger under control.

"Please she always wanted drama and he probably did too. So they set up that show and if he did love her why didn't he tell her" she countered. The rubber band had snapped. She stretched this out for so long.

"Shut up! Your daughter is in the hospital like a vegetable and you're saying she's a drama queen? I raised her too Renee and I can deny that right out. I saw them today and when they thought I left they had no façade's to drop. It was the real raw thing. I was there at the place she got injured. I should know if it was a trap or not. Do you think my daughter's a masochist? You listen to me. Don't ever call me or my daughter if you want to hurt us both. Call me when you can think. Think about the fact that you missed your daughter's wedding; the fact that she was getting married to a stranger without her mom to help her through that.

She took it like a trooper. So when you do take responsibilities for your actions instead of blaming your daughter for your mistakes call me back and maybe we can be civil towards each other." I said and snapped the phone shut.

I pulled into my driveway and opened my door. Sue was in the kitchen cooking something with Seth and his girlfriend, Carly chopping vegetables. I calmed down quite a bit at the sight.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked hanging up my coat.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The weeks following Renee's call passed by fairly slow. They went slowly but surely they passed by.

One of the most interesting events was when Leah had a little girl. Edward helped me into a wheel chair and we visited the little girl and her mother. I met Seth Jr. who looked like his father and extended my congratulations to the entire family.

"Edward go home" I said one afternoon. His head snapped to me from where he was looking at my chart.

"Why? Would you like me to go home?" he asked.

"No I like having you here but were sharing a small twin bed that isn't comfortable. Edward you haven't been home since I came here. It's been nearly a month, go home and rest properly." I said. He shook his head before I even finished. "I already told you, I can't sleep without you and I don't care if I'm uncomfortable, I don't know Bella I need you." He said his voice getting quieter with each sentence.

I sighed.

"As long as you're healthy and doing this for you" I warned and he came forward and I cupped his cheek the best I could. He placed his hand over the one that was cupping his cheek. "I am" he promised. "I don't ever want to let you out of my sight anymore. That night without you was torture enough." He said softly. I smiled sadly.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly while bringing the hand that was cupping his cheek to his lap and intertwining our fingers. My sprained wrist had healed completely with my broken one in a brace. The bruises on my ribs were gone and two out of my 3 broken ribs had healed and my broken leg was healing slowly. The gash across my stomach was healing slowly as well. I had pain medication and shots of calcium in my IV at all times.

My bones felt a lot stronger but I still needed someone to hold me up and hold me as I tried to take baby steps. Edward usually carried me to the bathroom and then when we were near the doorway he would let me down gripping my waist as I shuffled to the bathroom. It was a complex process and Alice came in everyday to give me a bath where Edward would change my bandages then make himself scarce for half an hour where I would take a bath. Alice would bring me clothes to change into and then Edward would magically appear to carry me to bed and then change me from the waterproof bandages. Alice would stick around then eventually leave taking both the clothes Edward and I wore that day after giving us the mail.

That night as we made both of ourselves comfortable I fell asleep quickly from the sedatives but I had a gut feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow but I had no clue as to what it might be.

I already knew Edward was doing his rounds his morning so I tried to get some sleep. It seemed to be the only cure to my boredom. The door opened and someone walked in. No one said anything in greeting so I figured it was one of the nurses so I kept my eyes closed. When I felt the chair next to the bed scrape across the floor I opened my eyes. They went wide when I did see the person and I sat up quickly, not thinking. That caused undeniable pain in my stomach. I clutched it with the hand I still had my brace on and with my healed arm I pressed the call button.

"How may I help you Mrs. Cullen?" the nurse asked.

My face contorted as the pain escaladed.

"I need Dr. Cullen" I gasped out barely stifling the cry of pain that was threatening to burst.

"Which one?" she asked.

"My husband." I cried out not being able to hold it in longer.

Not a minute later Edward burst through the door running to my side.

"What hurts?" he demanded.

I just gestured to my stomach. He lifted my shirt up so it went just under my bust and peeled away the bandages and inspected it after gently pushing me down back on the bed. He grabbed a few wipes and wiped away the blood from a stitch that burst.

While I gasped in pain he went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a needle and put medication in it and came back to my side and rubbed my arm with the alcohol before he gave me the shot.

"That should lessen the pain." He said and the relief was immediate. He cleaned the wound and stitched up the stitch that had burst just as Charlie came through the door. When he saw Edward over me he came forward quickly.

"What happened?" he asked setting my and Edward's lunch on the table beside the bed. "I sat up too quickly and a stitch burst open." I said as Edward finished sewing me up and redressing the wound.

"Is she ok?" he asked him.

"She's fine I gave her some pain medication just now." He murmured pulling my shirt down.

"Why did you get up so quickly anyway?" Charlie asked as Edward pressed the button on the side of my bed to lift the top half of my bed so I could sit up slightly. I nodded towards the woman sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"I was surprised." I said quietly.

I faintly heard Edward ordering pain medication without sedatives and asking me how much pain I was in. I responded with a 5 and he also got some calcium and vitamin D. The nurse came in and gave the medication to Edward and left. He got it into my IV and Charlie glared at the woman. Edward sat beside me quietly watching as Charlie still glared at her. Edward nudged my shoulder curious. I decided it was time to finally break the silence.

"Edward meet Renee Dwyer." I said quietly. His eyes went wide but he just nodded in her direction.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie demanded calmly, a bit too calmly.

"I came to see my daughter." She said defiantly.

I barely managed to stifle the snort.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"He's at the hotel." She said finally looking at me.

We stared at each other.

"I guess you weren't lying." She said finally. I just nodded and Edward handed my sandwich. I took it but looked at him questioningly.

"With all those meds you're going to get nauseas if you don't have something in your stomach." He whispered quietly. I nodded and nibbled on it while he held onto the drink, bringing it up to my lips every now and then. As soon as I was done eating his pager went off so he smiled apologetically and kissed my forehead before saying goodbye to Charlie then Renee.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean anything I said, I don't know. Im sorry I didn't come to your wedding, I wasn't thinking straight. The whole time all I could think was that you were too young and he was going to hurt you." She said.

I didn't say anything I was waiting for what she thought about Edward, the man I loved. Charlie knew about his attitude and why he chose to drop it and Renee knew the basic facts but I don't think she even bothered to listen when I called her that day after the mall.

"Edward seems nice but be careful Bella." She warned and I sighed trying to keep my anger in check

. "I can't forgive you, not now at least. I need time to think things through." I said looking her straight in the eye. Her hopeful smile dropped but she still nodded.

"Dad you mind helping me to the bathroom?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything but stood up and supported my back as I sat up and then helped me off the bed and gripped my shoulder as I took small baby steps to the door. Once I did I let go of my death grip on him I closed the door on him and washed my face leaning against the wall. After I did I dried off and held onto the wall for support as I opened the door and he helped me back settling me back on the bed and propping my leg up to which I smiled in thanks. They stayed for a couple more minutes before Renee got a text and she patted my hand and bid goodbye. Charlie sighed.

"Well she's changed a little bit from when I talked to her last." He said. I shrugged.

"She apologized, that's what matters." I said quietly. He nodded and we stayed in silence before he got called for work. He kissed my head and said goodbye.

I said goodbye and fell asleep.

I woken by Alice who with the help of Edward gave me a bath and then they let me rest again.

When I next woke up it was dark outside but the best part was the handsome man who was passed out beside me with one hand across my waist and the other tucked to his side. I traced his face with my eyes and wished I could see the eyes that were currently hidden from my view framed with thick eyelashes that shadowed on his cheeks.

The door opened and Esme came in tiptoeing quietly. She smiled at me and brushed the hair from Edward's forehead.

He didn't even stir.

"I brought dinner" she said quietly.

I sat up with her help and Edward's arm fell across my lap. She and I talked about today and I told her about Renee's visit which she interrupted me – something that was very unlike her- and asked if I was ok.

I told her that I was fine after I told her about the stitch that burst. Then we discussed what was going on with the family and she left with kisses for both of us and the promise that I'd get Edward to eat.

He stirred half an hour later. He looked around unfocused making him look completely adorable and when he finally found my face his face broke out into a smile making me laugh.

"Hey sleepyhead" I said ruffling his hair.

He sighed and rested his head in my lap.

"How long was I out for?" he asked. "Not too long but Esme brought dinner." I said softly. He smiled a small smile and leaned over me to get the Tupperware container and sat up eating his dinner.

The weeks went by quickly and soon enough I was finally home with only a cast and a bandage wrapped around my stomach. I was settled into the living room and Edward got dragged by Emmett somewhere and Rose was keeping me company.

"Edward's technically waiting on you hand and foot huh?" She asked as we looked over a few things for the new guest room they were currently furnishing in their home. I nodded. The door burst open right after.

"We call Mrs. Cullen to the door." Emmett boomed from the doorway.

"Which one?" Rose asked dryly while I snickered.

"Both actually" Edward said as they both came into the living room.

Edward lifted me into his arms bridal style and Emmett grabbed Rose's hand. They both took us to the back of Emmett's jeep and Edward set me down on the bed of the trunk. "Now why did you want us here?" Rose asked.

Emmett just grinned and pulled off the cover of the thing that took up half the trunk. Rose and I gasped simultaneously.

"You didn't" Rose whispered.

"He did" Edward said in mock disappointment.

There in Emmett's trunk was a karaoke machine complete with mics and all.

"What's that?" I said pointing to the other covered item. Edward pulled it away revealing crutches but these were covered in rhinestones and glitter. I couldn't help the amused chuckle that left my lips.

"He stole them from the hospital and decided it would cheer you up." Edward said with an amused smile. I leaned forward and hugged Emmett and he patted my back while he chuckled softly.

"I love them but I refuse to use them outside the house okay?" I said into his ear and I felt him nod and smile into my shoulder. Edward took them and put them in the house before picking me up. He set me down on my feet but held onto my tightly as we waved at the two as Emmett's jeep left our driveway.

Edward picked me back up and set me down on his lap as soon as he sat down in the living room and attached his lips to mine. We pulled away breathless.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" I asked still breathless.

"Emmett's gifts haven't ever been taken seriously and so when you accepted the crutches it made him genuinely happy and I don't know, seeing him happy makes me happy but seeing how you were the cause of that happiness makes me even more elated." He said peppering kisses along my neck.

"If you're happy then I'm happy." I said placing one more lingering kiss on his lips and he smiled softly with his eyes shining. I smiled back and we just sat there in silence with my head on his shoulder with me making circles on his chest and our hands clasped together and his other hand lazily stroking my side.

We did steal a few kisses where some were chaste and others were downright steamy.

It was eventually time for dinner and it felt nice to finally have a meal at home. We ate in silence and then retreated to the bedroom.

Edward helped me into the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he went back into the bedroom.

I managed to kick off my jeans and pulled my top off and stripped down and tied a bag around my cast and got into the bathtub.

The bath felt so good. Soon enough the water turned cold and I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around myself and threw my clothes in the hamper and discarded the bag around my cast and I stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel.

When Edward saw me he jumped off the bed and carried me so I could sit on the edge of the bed while he grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top for me to change into. He gave them to me and gave me a lingering kiss with his fingers ghosting over the knot on the towel and pulled away with a wink before going into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

I changed into my clothes and using my non existent aim to throw the towel in the hamper beside the bathroom and surprisingly it landed in its designated spot.

I pumped my arm into the air and silently laughed at myself.

Edward came back in a pair of boxers with a towel in one hand. He dried his hair and tossed it in the hamper in the bathroom along with my discarded towel and then flopped on the bed beside me.

"Oh bed how I and Bella have missed you" he said dramatically into the pillow making me burst out into laughter. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Yes how we missed you so." I cooed.

He smiled mischievously before pulling me down beside him and he turned on his side. "Although I don't have a reason to snuggle up to you like when we were on that small bed" he said smiling softly.

I tugged him closer. "You don't need one" was all I said before crashing my lips to his. He was surprised for a minute before he kissed me with equal passion.

. He laid me down on my back and hovered over me supporting his weight on his arms. When we broke away for air he kissed my eyelids, nose, cheeks, and neck and finally captured my lips again.

When we pulled away he lay back on his side and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand staring into my eyes like I was the most beautiful woman out there and under his gaze I felt like it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next weeks were brutal with physical therapy but since Edward was there it made things better. By the time we reached to two months mark of the accident I was back teaching my class.

Today we were debating whether Romeo and Juliet's love was lust or actual love.

"They were young and mistook lust for love at first sight." One of my students, Andy said. "Then why would they have the need to suicide?" a velvet voice asked.

My head snapped up to the owner of the voice. There in the corner was the man that took my heart.

"Explain Mr. Masen." I said trying to compose myself. He just smirked.

"Well professor Cullen" he said and his smirk grew more pronounced.

"If Romeo heard that Juliet was dead, he didn't need to suicide if it was just lust, sure it would have hurt but he could have moved on, much like he did with Rosaline. Furthermore if it was lust they didn't have to go against their families. If they are willing to risk their family's name and their lives it must have been love especially if they had no hesitation in what they were doing." He said smugly.

I smiled. "Well said Mr. Masen." I said and turned to the rest of the class. "I would like a comparative Essay on both Romeo and Paris's characters and why Juliet preferred Romeo. It must be at least 2000 words due next class. You are all dismissed." I said and the class shuffled out of the class.

Edward stayed in his seat. As soon as the last student was out I locked the door and pulled the blinds down and climbed up the stairs.

When I reached him he pulled me to him and I straddled his lap. He wasted no time and attached his lips to mine. When we pulled away breathless his eyes were shining. "What are you doing here?" I asked finally catching my breath.

"I wanted to visit my wife at work." He said smiling innocently. My heart sped up at the word wife. I smiled. "Then you decided to take part in the debate?" I asked leaning back so my back rested on the desk.

"I had to get them to see another way of the story, even if I think Romeo is an idiot." He said shrugging.

"I have to admit it was hot." I said blushing at my own boldness.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my nose. "You teaching is hot my dear." He said winking.

I smacked his arm lightly and he tightened his grip on me in response.

"You ready to go home?" he asked after a minute. I nodded and climbed off of him. I grabbed his hand after he unnecessarily helped me down the stairs and we went into my office. He helped me into my coat and I locked my office up before he grabbed my hand and we walked to my car.

Apparently he had Jasper give him a ride on his way to work.

"Hey Professor Cullen" Andy yelled running up to me.

"Do you mind if I make my Essay 2050 words?" he asked once he reached me. I nodded. "Hey you're the dude from today's class." He said acknowledging Edward.

Then he looked at our intertwined hands.

"Andy meet my husband Edward, technically he isn't supposed to be here so we did a little role playing since he wanted to surprise me." I said shrugging and he nodded.

"I'll take the surprising tip and use it on my girlfriend." He said shaking Edward's other hand.

Edward and I both chuckled and he waved goodbye before running to his car.

"He's one of most enthusiastic students." I said as Edward opened my car door as he stole the car keys and slid into the driver's seat.

"I know" he said and smirked as he intertwined our hands again.

We went home and did absolutely nothing. Okay so not absolutely nothing but we just lounged around watching cheesy chick flicks with me lying in between his legs as his hands rubbed my back. That eventually lulled me to sleep.

When I woke up it was to Edward's chest moving up and down slowly. We were in the bedroom now. It was around 7 in the evening.

I rested my chin on his chest and watched him as he slept. He resembled the 7 year old Edward I had seen in photographs that littered Esme's home. While I was watching him he woke up and blinked a few times before his eyes settled on me. He smiled and pulled me closer

. "How long have you been up?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not long." I said quietly. He smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss.

Just as our lips were about to meet the shrill ring of my cell phone interrupted. I groaned and reached over him and grabbed it off the nightstand. He pulled me back on top of him as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked playing with the buttons on Edward's shirt.

He tightened his grip on me and laid there content just watching me.

"Bella, its Dean Matthews." The dean of the university said. I tensed up.

What if he had found about Edward visiting? I sat up on Edward's stomach, straddling him but I couldn't think about that now.

"Sir, how can I help you?" I asked. Edward rubbed my thighs in effort to calm me down. "There's a trip to Paris, France and I would like you to accompany the students with Jasper Hale." He said. I froze.

"Um how long with this excursion be?" I asked.

"2 weeks or so." He said.

"And Jasper is taking the offer?" I asked.

He confirmed my thoughts. Jasper was going on this trip. "Can I talk it over with my husband?" I asked and he complied.

We said our goodbyes and I dropped the phone next to me on the bed and lay back down onto Edward's chest. He rubbed my back not asking any questions. A couple minutes later I sat back up and Edward sat up with me in his lap.

"There's a trip to Paris, France and the Dean wants me to accompany the students there with Jasper for 2 weeks." I said slumping against him.

He pulled my face from his chest so he could look at me.

"You should take it." He said after a minute. I tilted my head in confusion.

"The dean wants you to go Bella, and Jasper will take care of you." He said tears seeping into his eyes. My own tears were clouding my vision.

"What about you?" I choked out.

"I'll be here counting every second until you get home." He whispered softly.

My tears spilt over and I buried my face into his chest. His face settled into my hair. We didn't speak for a while but just held each other. When we pulled back Edward kissed me softly but there was so much emotion poured into it.

I called back the Dean an hour later and confirmed my position on this trip as I made dinner. The servants were taking a month off after helping me with my recovery. We ate dinner in relative silence. He wouldn't let me sit anywhere but his lap and I wasn't going to protest. After I was done playing with my dinner I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

The weeks leading towards the trip were a complete blur but I could make out the fact that Edward spent every waking moment with me as much as possible. We were literally attached at the hip at all times. Where Edward was I was and where I was he was.

Sooner than I expected we were at the airport. I didn't want to go.

It was torture enough without him when he was at work. Those mere three hours that he had to work more than me were dreadful. I really didn't know how I was going survive an entire two weeks without him.

All the students' families were here to send them off and our family was here too. Charlie stopped by for a few minutes with the others before they had to head back to go to work. Right now it was 7 in the morning.

Our flight was in 20 minutes.

Alice stayed behind to see Jasper off. Edward had me in a death grip as we sat on one of the chairs to wait. I was in his lap as my head was on his shoulder with our hands clasped together.

Every once in a while he would kiss my cheek or my head. By the time we had 10 minutes till we had to board Jasper and I had the group with us and were doing attendance.

Edward was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin was on my shoulder. Alice was in the crook of Jasper's arm hugging his waist as he rubbed her arm. I leaned back in Edward's arms as we checked off each person and then we let them do whatever they wanted for the next five minutes to say goodbye. I turned around in Edward's arms and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me back tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered into his neck.

"I'll miss you more." he whispered back.

My tears spilt over and he clutched me even tighter to him. Eventually we had to go. He lifted my face to his and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. The world faded to black as our lips molded together as his hand wrapped around the back of my neck pulling me closer as I clutched his shirt. He lingered for a few more seconds before pulling away and resting his forehead on mine.

"I'll see you soon, love." He murmured and I nodded. He pressed one more kiss to my temple and then handed me over to Alice.

I hugged her tightly and Edward and Jasper actually hugged. When they called for our plane to board I sighed and ushered the kids to the gate and they gathered their things and walked to the gate.

I hugged and kissed Edward goodbye once more and both Jasper and I walked to the gate and waved goodbye before entering the gate away from their view. I wanted to tell him that I love him, but I couldn't, we were only married for 4 months now, it was too soon.

Jasper sat beside me on the plane and lifted the armrest between us and pulled me to his side.

"Would it be weird if I said I missed them already?" I asked.

"Not at all, I missed them the moment we stepped away from them." He said and I sighed.

The rest of the week was uneventful. It was a blur of roads, cars, hotel room, maps and landmarks. Edward called twice everyday. He called when he went to bed, which was when I woke up and then when I went to bed and when he woke up.

I went that way until Saturday. We gave the kids the weekend to do as they pleased. Edward hadn't called this morning and I wasn't in the best of moods. Jasper and I decided to go some sight seeing near the hotel. So he and I went to the roof of the hotel where we had a clear view of the Eiffel Tower.

Since it was dusk there was a hue of purple, orange and pink across the sky making it stand out even more. Jasper had left to see the other side from the hotel roof. I remained where I was.

The fact that Edward hadn't called was disturbing me. Just as that thought flashed through my head my phone rang. I pulled it out of my coat pocket and grinned when I saw Edward's name across the screen.

"Hey" I breathed.

"Mmm, I missed your voice." He said. I smiled softly.

"I miss you." I replied.

Me too, where are you now?" He asked suddenly.

"The roof of my hotel." I answered.

"I have something important to tell you." He stated.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I love you." He said. I almost dropped the phone not only because of what he said because it didn't come from my right ear where I was holding my phone but my left ear.

I slowly turned around, with the phone still glued my ear and was met with a chest. When I looked up I saw emerald eyes and wisps of bronze locks. I pressed the end button and put the phone away before I launched myself at him.

He staggered back from the sudden weight but he caught me and clung to me tightly. I crushed my lips to his and kissed him fervently. Our lips moved against each others in harmonized synchronization and the familiar warmth that spread through me whenever I was in contact with him washed over me like a tidal wave I gladly accepted.

"Say it again." I whispered.

He chuckled and set me down and used his hands to cup my face.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back after a moment. He beamed and kissed me passionately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not really sure if I was dreaming or not.

"Well we decided we missed you and Jasper too much so we decided to take some time off from work and get a second honeymoon, or in our case a proper honeymoon." He said. I blushed but caught onto another fact.

"We?" I asked. He just turned us so we faced where Jasper had went off to. There in Jasper's arms was Alice as he swung here around the vast roof. I laid my head on Edward's chest and watched the two in their little bubble.

"You want to head back down?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded and he grabbed my hand leading me down the stairs. We went straight to my room and he slipped the hotel room card and led us in.

"How did you get the key to my room?" I asked.

"My French came in handy." He replied.

He then later went into detail how the girl had thought he was a stupid American when he asked for my room. She made a bet and that being if he could ask the question in French she would give him the card and obviously he was a fluent French speaker so she lost the bet.

I laughed and was about to make a sarcastic comment but I was cut off by his lips. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair bringing him closer to me. He moaned a soft moan against my lips and lifted me up into his arms and I locked my ankles around his torso.

He carried us into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed and unwound an arm from around me to slip off my shoes and socks. Somehow he manage to toe his shoes and socks off too because he crawled up moments later hovering over me and started unbuttoning my coat and blouse as his kisses trailed down my neck allowing me to breathe.

I unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt with shaky hands. He smirked and unbuttoned the bottom half while I got the top half and threw our tops off once I got his unbuttoned. He made me sit up and unclasped my bra before laying me back down.

"Beautiful." He murmured taking me in.

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my face to meet his and kissed me tenderly.

I moaned and fisted my hands in his hair when his hands unbuttoned my jeans. I managed to unclasp my fingers from around his head to unbutton his jeans. He pulled his jeans down and pulled me up into a sitting position and I shed my shirt and bra and wiggled out of my jeans.

He stepped out of his jeans and took me in as I took him in.

Sure we had seen this much of each other but the electricity flowing in between us increased ten fold and we were hyper aware of everything.

He gently picked me up and laid me back on the bed and kissed down my neck and around my collarbone before he went to the valley of my chest and swirled his tongue around one of my breasts before latching onto one of the peaks.

I moaned and treaded my fingers through his hair holding him to my body as I used my toes to pull his boxers down. His thick length sprang forward and I blushed wondering how he was going to fit in me.

Edward just groaned kneading my other breast before switching as one of his hands tore my panties away from my body. I gasped as the cold air hit my nether regions and he groaned.

"Beautiful." He muttered and I blushed. His finger traced my sternum and down my stomach before lightly flicking my clit and then he watched me as he inserted the finger into me. I moaned and arched my hips towards him.

"You're so wet." He murmured pulling his fingers from me and I whimpered at the loss. He quickly shifted himself so that he was positioned right at my entrance and looked at me for permission.

I couldn't say anything, I just nodded. He slowly eased himself in with one of his arms supporting him beside my head and the other holding my hand. I felt the tears well up as he broke my barrier.

He stopped and waited for me to adjust and I shifted my hips as a silent gesture to continue. He eased back out and slipped back in with a bit more speed and I moaned quietly at the immense pleasure.

"You feel amazing." He whispered and I just cried out in agreement.

I don't know how long we had been going like that but he soon added more force and speed and I managed to meet his hips and we set a rhythm.

Suddenly the tightening in my stomach unraveled and I exploded into waves of pleasure crying out his name and he followed me with his release crying out my name and collapsed onto me, completely spent. A few seconds later he rolled off me, pulling out and pulled me to his side.

"Wow." I whispered when I could actually form a coherent sentence.

"You can actually find a word for that?" he asked quietly.

I laughed and rolled onto my stomach so I could rest my chin on his chest.

"What would you describe it as?" I asked.

"Mind blowing, Earth shattering, life changing." He replied and I snorted.

We settled into silence just lost in our own thoughts locked in each other's embraces. I giggled as I thought of something. Edward noticed my laughing and pulled me up so we were face to face.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I just realized we just made love and French kissed in the city of love." I replied.

He rolled his eyes but kissed me anyway.

"You my dear have an interesting way of thinking." He said as we pulled away.

"So I have a unique way of thinking, is that wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all." He replied rolling over so that I was pinned underneath him.

"In fact I don't mind at all." He murmured and he captured my lips in his as our bodies molded together again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Edward and I managed to take quick showers and managed to get clothed by the time Alice and Jasper knocked on our door. Edward opened it just as I turned off my blow dryer.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Jasper as I hugged Alice hello.

"Eiffel tower tour and then were going into the heart of the city." He replied and I nodded.

Edward and Alice were joining us so Jasper and I went from door to door on our floor banging on the rooms of students. Half an hour later, they all stumbled into the foyer of the hotel. When Jasper saw them he stood up with Alice. I remained seated beside Edward.

"What are we doing today Jasper?" one asked.

Jasper and I had them call us by our names for the trip seeing how saying Professor Cullen and Professor Hale every time was going to be annoying.

"Eiffel tower tour and then were going into the heart of the city." Jasper replied repeating what he told me earlier. They nodded.

"Now, I'd like you all to meet my wife Alice and my brother in law Edward who is Bella's husband." He introduced the two and Alice waved smiling brightly and Edward merely nodded politely to them.

We set out and climbed onto a bus with Edward and me taking up the back and Alice and Jasper taking up the front. We managed to beat traffic and reached the Eiffel tower with 15 minutes to spare.

For the time being we decided to let the kids explore the gift shop and talk to their families. When it came time for the tour we all managed to get into the small hall and surprisingly everyone listened to what the tour guide to say.

I was also listening to it until Edward pulled my hand, tugging me closer to him so that he could wrap his arms around me and my arm went around his waist as I laid my head on his shoulder. He quietly hummed in happiness and pressed a kiss to my temple.

The tour was fascinating and I enjoyed it quite a bit. We grabbed a quick lunch and then Jasper took us all over the core of the city pointing out specific aspects of history and I piped in on any English literature aspects. After that we went back to our rooms to get ready for dinner.

Apparently we were having dinner at a classy French restaurant. I needed a shower and Edward joined me when we got back to the hotel suite. He managed to actually behave and helped me shampoo my hair and in return I helped him. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and chose my undergarments without giving him a peek and scurried back into the bathroom and locked it. When I came out I was wrapped in my robe hiding what I was wearing underneath from him. He growled just as the phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hey Ali." I said into the phone, turning my back to him.

"I don't know what to wear." She wailed and I heard Jasper mumble something about having so many choices as Edward came behind me.

I felt his member standing at attention and pressing into my back as he fingered the robe's tie and slowly undoing in it. When he saw that I was wearing black lace underneath, he growled just as Alice prattled on about her choices. He started tracing the edges of my panties.

"Wear the black one." I blurted into the phone.

Edward lightly chuckled at my flustered state and continued his ministrations.

"But that one seems as bit short for dinner." she protested.

"I meant the same style." I replied my voice was getting breathier.

"I have the perfect one, thanks Bella." Alice sang into the phone and the line went dead. The phone slipped out of my hands and I was pushed against the wall.

"You know, not to tease me with black lace." He murmured huskily and I rubbed my legs for friction as he brought his lips closer not touching mine.

"Edward." I whispered and his breath fanned over my face as he chuckled quietly. Before I knew it his lips were planted on mine and I was lifted up into his arms. My panties were pulled down my legs before I wrapped my legs around his waist and he dropped his towel before entering me. I sighed in contentment as he started pounding into me.

"God I'm going to come." He murmured and I whimpered in agreement. Minutes later I exploded into my own waves of pleasure and he thrust into me harder and finally released his seed into me.

I panted hard with my head on his shoulder as he turned around so that he was against the wall. He slid down the wall bringing me into his lap keeping us still attached.

"Well that was unexpected." I managed to breathe out. He laughed a soft laugh and used the towel he had previously wrapped himself in to clean us up.

Eventually we managed to get up and get dressed.

He wore a white button up shirt with black slacks. I wore a dark blue wrap dress. By the time Alice showed up in a navy blue halter dress that modestly covered her with Jasper in a blue button up and black slacks Edward and I were ready to go.

By the time Jasper and I got all the kids out, I just wanted to go back to the suite and sleep. But I managed to tough it out. When we got to the restaurant I let Edward order for me as Alice dragged me to the bathroom. As soon as we entered she checked to make sure every stall was empty before turning around to face me.

"You had sex." She hissed. My jaw fell open.

"How did you find that out?" I asked.

"You're glowing, I was going to ask you this morning but I didn't get a chance to pull you away from Edward." She replied leading me to the counters where she dug through her clutch and touched her makeup. I just rolled my eyes.

"So how was it?" she asked applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"You know, my husband is your brother right?" I asked. She waved it off.

"I'll pretend it was Johnny Depp or something, I want details." She replied applying lip gloss.

"What do you want to know, we had sex, nothing much to that." I replied.

"Was it good?" she asked. I nodded.

That was the start of multiple questions that had my face a permanent red more times than I prefer to admit. By the time we walked out of the bathroom I had to wave my hands in front of my face to cool down my flushed face and Alice had an evil glint in her eye.

"What happened?" Edward asked as I sat down beside him.

"Oh nothing, except your sister knows every single detail of our sex life now." I whispered to him.

"How... you know what never mind." He muttered knowing what the pixie was capable of. I sighed and we ate our meal. Through out the entire time Alice kept giving us knowing looks. By the time we got back to the hotel, I had never been so happy to be in privacy.

"Is it just me or are you happy to finally be alone?" Edward asked taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. I nodded as I toed off my shoes.

"Ahh" I sighed as I slumped onto the couch.

He knelt in front of me and picked up my leg before sitting beside me on the couch and massaging my foot. I moaned and sank deeper into the couch. He hummed.

"I know another way to get those sounds from you." He whispered pressing his thumb into my non existent arch. I moaned in response. He smiled and continued massaging my feet until I was like goo under his hands. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on my lips before lifting me up bridal style and setting me on the bed before helping me change and climbed in behind me after he changed.

"I love you." I whispered turning around and snuggling to him.

"I love you more." He replied pulling me tightly against him. I breathed a laugh and closed my eyes as sleep took over me.

That week flew by and before I knew it, I was back home with Edward.

"Hmmm, home." Edward whispered in my ear from behind me as I opened our bedroom door. I smiled and dived for the bed.

"As much as I love hotel luxuries, I missed our bed." I mumbled into the pillow.

"I know, it doesn't smell the same." He replied lying next to me.

"What does our bed smell like?" I asked.

"You, an overwhelming essence of you, it was unbearable to sleep on this bed without you here." He murmured. I scooted closer to him and cupped his cheek feeling the light tickle of his stubble underneath my hand.

"Would you feel bad if I said those days apart from you were the hardest, I barely ate." I whispered.

"I really don't know what to feel about that." He murmured pulling me tightly against him.

"I really don't know how I could live without you." I stated putting my feelings all out in the open.

"You are my life now, there's no way I can survive without you." He finally replied.

I smiled in relief and leaned over to kiss him. He pulled me on top of him and over so I was on the other side and pinned me underneath. His fingers trailed over my sides as his lips trailed down my neck.

I giggled when he nipped the skin at my shoulder and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands slipped under my shirt and he started tracing circles on my stomach as he continued nipping my shoulder.

The more he nipped the higher my shirt rose. Within minutes my shirt was on the floor beside his now unbuttoned shirt and he was hovering over me. His kisses were urgent and lust filled. His actions were turning me on and I kissed him back with the same urgency. "You're so beautiful." He whispered against my lips. I hummed.

"I'm married to a handsome man aren't I?" I asked rhetorically. He made me feel beautiful. He continued his ministrations.

His hands slowly reached behind my back and unclasped my bra and I gasped as the cool air hit my body. He smirked and lowered his face down to my chest. He took a breast into his mouth and laved it sucking on it gently every once in a while kneading the other. I wrapped my arms around his head weaving my fingers into his hair and kept him there. He breathed a laugh against my skin and lightly nipped at it.

This man could do wonders to my body and not even know about it.

His fingers traced the curves of my body with a feather light touch. When I whimpered he chuckled and brushed his nose along my neck. His breathing tickled and I scrunched my neck to the side.

He looked up at me and rested his forehead on mine as I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Once I managed to get it off I pushed him down beside me and crawled up his body placing kisses along his body. He chuckled lightly and pulled me up, kissing me soundly. I don't know how or when but we were both bare as I sat up and he lifted his hips and slid into me. I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned loudly.

He chuckled against my skin and lifted me up so we could get some more friction. He pounded into me hard, filling to my deepest core. I didn't last very long.

"Let go love." He whispered and that was my undoing. I clenched around him and milked him with my juices, riding out the waves of pleasure as he continued with his now irregular thrusts.

When I came down from my high, he climaxed coating my walls with his semen. When he came down from his own high his arms wrapped around me as I laid down on his chest.

"Well that was unexpected." He muttered stoking my bare back.

"You enjoyed it though." I replied with a smirk lifting my head so that my chin was resting on his chest. He exhaled gathering me in his arms and flipping over so that I was lying on the bed and he was propped on his elbow beside me.

"Of course I did, you think I've come that fast with anyone else I've been with?" he asked. "How many people have you been with?" I asked quietly.

"Just one, my girlfriend from high school." He replied stroking my cheek staring intently into my eyes. "How?" I asked.

"Prom, cliché I know, but we got drunk and things got heated. Next thing I know I'm waking up to a pounding headache with my naked girlfriend beside me." he muttered. "Do you regret it?" I asked after I heard him sigh deeply.

"In a way I do because I wanted to save myself for marriage, for you, but then again I don't because it showed me what I've had to compare you to. Even though you beat out her; I still do regret you not being my first." He answered thoroughly explaining everything.

I snuggled up to him pulling the covers up to cover my cold body.

"I love you, you're the only thing in the world that means the world to me." he murmured lying down beside me and cupping my cheek.

"I love you." I replied curling up to him. Eventually we fell asleep.

When I woke up it was to my stomach growling. I managed to ease myself out of Edward's tight hold and pulled on his shirt over my body then quietly snuck downstairs to make dinner.

Halfway through my cooking I felt two strong arms circle my waist and squeeze my middle. I smiled and reached behind me to cup his cheek feeling the stubble there as his lips descended on my shoulder.

"You're an evil vixen." He muttered against my skin.

"How so?" I asked stirring the sauce for pasta.

"You have any idea what it does to me when you wear my clothes?" he asked pushing his hips closer to me showing me exactly what it did to him.

"I think I have an _idea_." I replied. He groaned and pushed closer to me as his stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry." I said with a laugh.

"When you cook something that smells that good you cant blame me." he answered. I laughed. We sat down for a quiet dinner.

"We have work tomorrow." I whined as he slipped a movie into the DVD player.

"We all do." He replied laying his head in my lap.

"Why can't we not work?" I asked rhetorically. "Because we unfortunately aren't millionaires." Edward said turning on his back.

"Shut up." I muttered as he laughed.

The movie soon started and we were both engrossed in that. When the movie ended I turned the TV and DVD off with the remote and noticed Edward was asleep on my lap.

I stroked his hair and kissed his head. He looked like a little kid and it was absolutely adorable. His nose scrunched up and he turned on his side and nuzzled my stomach before he sunk into a deep sleep. I slipped myself from underneath him and ran up to the closet where we kept the blankets and pulled one and then slid in beside him on the couch and covered us up. This couch was a lot bigger than the twin bed we had shared when I was in the hospital.

I curled up to him as his arms instantly wrapped around me.

When I woke up he was awake staring at me, making me blush.

"We slept on the couch." He stated as I nodded.

"May I ask why?" he asked sitting me up and placing me in his lap.

"Well you fell asleep and you looked too adorable to wake up so I didn't and just curled up with you." I replied with a deep blush.

"And that's partially why I love you." He replied with a chuckle.

"Partially?" I asked looking up at him.

"There's so much more to love about you." He said picking me up like a child so that I could wrapped my legs around his waist as his arms wrapped around my waist to hold me up.

"Well you could do something to make me love you more." I mused.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Make breakfast." I told him.

"And what do I get in return?" he asked.

"A shower." I replied. He tilted his head in confusion.

"With me." I clarified and he nodded and set me down on the counter beside him and made breakfast.

"So when do I get this shower?" he asked.

"When we're done breakfast." I replied. We had a quick shower which Edward tried to make last but unfortunately we had work.

"Bella" he whined as I toweled off.

"Work." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Stupid work." He muttered under his breath. I actually laughed at his attitude.

"Don't worry it'll only be for a couple hours." I murmured wrapping the towel around myself and walking into the walk in closet.

I pulled on an orange short sleeved turtle neck sweater and brown dress pants and paired it with a pair of brown heels. I kissed him goodbye in our driveway and then took my car to work as he got into his own and we drove our separate ways to work.

After being with him every moment of everyday for the past week the thought of being away from him was disturbing.

Work was monotonous, I had been asked about my vacation multiple times and the class seemed refreshed. I just gave a lecture and let them take notes. Nothing more, I wasn't in the mood to give them anything.

When I got home I decided to work on a thesis I had to work on and managed to pass the 3 hours.

As I clicked save I felt two arms wrap around me and soft warm lips brush across the length of my neck. I leaned back into the solid chest relaxing for the first time since I got home.

"I don't know how people do a 9 to 5 job; I can barely stay a mere few hours from you." He said against my neck as I set my laptop down.

"It's what love does to you." I said turning around.

"Then I never want it to go away." He said before he captured my lips in a gentle loving kiss.

"Hi" I whispered as we broke away." Hello." His musical voice murmured as he brushed his thumb across my cheek as a blush lit up my cheek.

"I love when you blush." He said placing a kiss on my reddened cheek. I smiled. We made dinner together that night.

It was mostly me teaching Edward how to cook. He was ok but not the best.

"Next time you cook." He muttered as I took over with the cooking.


	9. Chapter 9

We were well into the 6th month of our marriage and enjoying our much delayed honey moon phase.

It was interrupted when we received a phone call on a cloudy afternoon.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello is Mr. Cullen there?" a voice asked. I handed the phone to Edward.

"Hello?" he said keeping an arm wrapped around me. The longer he stayed on the phone the more his face contorted into a mask of pain and it worried me. After half an hour he was done talking and silently set the phone down.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. He didn't look at me. Instead he looked at the sheets unwrapping the arm he had around me.

"Edward" I whispered shaking him violently.

"We have to court." He finally muttered. "What, why?" I cried.

He finally turned his head to me with a somber expression. "We've been assigned to 6 months separation, Bella." He finally whispered. The elbows I had kept myself propped up on gave out from underneath me. "w-what?" I finally whispered. "Remember the contract?" he asked. I gulped nodding at the fact that I remembered that dreadful document.

"Yeah well Carlisle changed it, instead of divorcing we have to go through six months of separation." He quietly explained.

I covered my mouth to muffle a sob. He pulled me to his body sitting up as I clutched his shirt and burst into sobs.

"Shh." He cooed rocking us back and forth. "No, please Edward no I can't." I choked lifting my head to face him. "I can't lose you either, Bella." He whispered dejectedly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as he wiped my tears.

"We ask if we could forget about this, and if we don't get that you probably will have to move out, I'll try to get them to let me to move out if it comes down to that though." He answered.

"What if I have to move out?" I asked.

"Then you will move out to the guest house I built for you, it's in your name." he replied. "I have a house?' I asked.

"I had it in my name but it was a house I was going to give my future wife, when she deserved it and well as of 10 o clock this morning you are now officially the owner." I buried my face in his chest.

"You really shouldn't have." I muttered.

"Why not?" he asked tilting my chin to face him.

"You know I don't like grand gestures, I just want you; I won't be able to give you anything as grand as a house." I mumbled.

"And I'm not asking you to; please take it." He whispered.

I nodded too tired to fight with him. He rocked us back and forth until I managed to fall asleep in his arms.

When I next woke up it was to an empty bed. I got up and padded downstairs to find Edward sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee and his head in his hands. I slowly approached him, hugging his shoulders from behind as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

His head turned to the right where my head was so he could brush his lips across my temple. I reached over him and took the cup of coffee from his hands and took a sip as he pulled me into his lap.

"Sleep well?" he questioned.

"It could have been better." I murmured taking another sip.

He kissed my forehead taking the cup from my hands before he took a sip.

We shared the cup of coffee until it was done. I didn't want it to be over, that meant we had to have a conversation. A conversation I was dreading.

"I called our lawyer." He started. I sighed.

"And?" I questioned.

"We have to go to court next week." He replied after a moment of silence. I sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I muttered under my breath.

"I promised you eternity, and that's what you'll get." He vowed lifting my chin so he could look directly at me. I smiled weakly at him.

"I love you." He continued.

"I love you too." I whispered quietly.

He pulled my chin closer to his so he could kiss me softly.

6 days later we were sitting in a court room.

Edward was rubbing soothing circles across the back of my hand and I kept tapping my foot nervously. He placed his free hand on my knee in effort to stop my tapping and I stopped smiling sheepishly at him.

He kissed my head as I snuggled closer to his body.

The opening of the large doors off to the side pulled us apart and I sat straighter in my seat as the grumpy judge sat down in his seat.

Our lawyer stood up and explained the situation we were in, briefly but with detail. The judge silently listened until the lawyer sat down and then turned to us, slowly assessing every single detail he possibly could. I shrunk into Edward under his scrutinizing gaze. The judge cleared his throat and I sat up straight again.

"Well, I have come to a conclusion." He said after a minute.

"As stated in the contract you both will spend 6 months apart from each other in separate homes, which means Mrs. Cullen you will have to find a place to live in until those six months are up. You have 24 hours to move out. Furthermore, there is no sexual intercourse involved what so ever. If there are any changes no matter how minor you must report to the court." He said and I blinked back tears.

Edward rubbed my arm and we stood up as the session ended and I leaned against him. We walked out of the courthouse quietly. He opened my door and helped me in before rounding the front of the car and sliding in behind the wheel.

When we got home I silently went upstairs and started packing.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked softly from the doorway.

"You heard the judge; I have 24 hours to move out." I muttered putting my clothes into the suitcase.

His fingers closed around my wrist as he tugged it gently making me look at him. His other hand came to cup my cheek as his eyes darted back and forth looking into my eyes. A sob bubbled from lips and he immediately pulled me to him, the hand that was cupping my cheek to wrap around my shoulders as the other wrapped around my back pulling me closer to his frame.

I buried my face into his neck as my fingers gripped the back of his suit tightly. My sobs shook my body violently as he pulled me tighter to him and rubbed my back.

"Shh, don't cry my love please?" he begged quietly wiping my tears.

A sob bubbled from me as he leaned down to take my mouth in his.

My tears stained his face as he kissed me fervently lowering me to the bed, setting my luggage on the ground.

"Let me make love to you." He whispered against my lips. I nodded my assent silently, unable to form coherent words. Slowly we peeled each others clothes off and he entered my awaiting body and I had to choke on a sob. The feeling of being whole with him was something I was going to cherish. We made love slowly coming to our releases together. An hour later he was asleep beside me, cuddled to my body. I couldn't bear to leave him; I had fallen for him hard and rapidly.

I wrapped my arms wrapped around his frame hugging myself to him, never wanting to let him go. He turned in his sleep, bringing me closer to him. I sighed and slipped from his arms.

I found his discarded shirt on the floor and threw it on before padding downstairs. I made a cup of coffee for my self and explored the house I called home.

I took my time looking at every single picture that flooded our walls, tables and mantle. There were many of them that Alice had taken, catching us doing something 'cute'. I loved a lot of them. The one thing in all of them was the constant love for each other that our eyes held.

My fingers involuntarily brushed across the frame while my brain silently memorized every feature of my husband's face.

The pictures didn't do him justice, he was much more handsome than the pictures could capture. When I felt two arms snake around me I sighed leaning back into the firm, bare chest.

"What are you doing?' he asked.

"Looking at pictures." I whispered. He kissed my hair.

We eventually did the inevitable and packed a few of my belongings. I left most of my things like half my shoe collection there since I was coming back in 6 months.

Once everything was packed I silently made dinner, he never let me out of his grasp. I didn't want him too.

After dinner we called the servants who were taking another vacation. They would start to work again tomorrow, Edward needed them.

The next morning Edward drove me to the house. It was just as grand as our home. We unpacked all of my belongings in silence. The clock in the hallway soon chimed and Edward sighed. It was his cue to leave. At the doorway I clung to him tightly already choking back sobs.

His arms wound around me as he too hung on to me.

"I'll miss you" he whispered pulling back so he could see me clearly.

"Me too." I whispered back. He kissed me then.

The court had given us strict orders; we couldn't have any intimate relationships outside our marriage or a relationship that involved a bed between our own relationship. The court had accepted kissing and hugging but that was basically it.

I sighed as we broke away.

He kissed my lips softly again before he rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched.

"I love you." I whispered tracing his lip.

"I love you too." He whispered finally opening his eyes.

He left a little later.

The house was too big and eerie. My bed was cold and I didn't sleep properly that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next month I had gotten incredibly sick. In the morning I would throw up and not be able to keep much down. I had an appointment with my doctor after work. That doctor being Edward. I sat down on the examination table just as he entered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, almost frantic as his hands fluttered in front of me, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine; I'm a bit under the weather so I just wanted to know what was going on." I murmured digging for a tissue in my bag. When I found it, I wiped my nose.

"And you're not even with me so I can take care of you." He commented sadly.

"Hey, that's why im here now." I answered cupping his cheek.

He leaned into my hold, closing his eyes, squeezing my other hand. After a check up, we waited for the results. His thumb brushed over the back of my hand as I rested my head on his shoulder. The nurse walked in shuffling a few papers. Edward stood up and took the papers from her and dismissed her before scanning them.

He froze before his jaw dropped.

"What" I asked.

"You're… you're pregnant." He whispered.

My jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked. He set the file down and took my face in his hands.

"We're having a baby." He whispered, with eyes full of unshed tears. I let out a strangled laugh as my own tears stained my cheeks.

"A baby" I repeated. He kissed me then.

He kissed me hard, pouring all the love and happiness he held into that kiss.

"How long?" I asked.

"Two months." He replied.

I sighed in relief. If the court ever found out that we had been together intimately after they had issued us not to then we were screwed.

"I'm glad you got pregnant before we had to go to court." He said with a laugh. I laughed into his shoulder burying my face in his shoulder and pulling my body closer to him. "We're having a baby." He whispered as his hand came to place itself on my stomach. "Yeah" I whispered placing my hand over his and looking down at my flat stomach.

"We have to inform the court." He said after a minute.

I nodded.

"And our family." I added.

"That should be interesting." He muttered with a heavy sigh. It wasn't a secret that our family was a tad over reactive.

"Alice." I moaned in agony. I didn't even want to think about what she'd do if she learned that I was pregnant.

"Oh god." He groaned just thinking of his sister.

Two days later we were all sitting at a table at Olive Garden for dinner.

"So what are we gathered here for?" Emmett asked looking over the menu.

"Bella and I have some news." Edward started.

"They shortened the separation time?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately not." I answered as Edward grasped my hand.

"Then what?" Rose asked.

"We're expecting." Edward announced.

"Expecting what?" Emmett asked as the table fell silent.

"A baby." I said putting them out of their misery.

Esme was the first to react. She squealed and hugged me tightly from the side where she was sitting beside me. Alice squealed and attacked Edward. He chuckled and hugged his sister.

"Congratulations." Carlisle said as he pried his wife off me before hugging me.

"Thank you." I whispered as he enveloped me in a warm hug. Soon after everyone congratulated us we ordered.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Rose asked.

"Finish the separation, by then I'll be in my eighth month." I murmured.

"And you're willing to give up six months of your pregnancy to spend alone?" Alice asked.

"It's better than when the baby comes, there won't be any taking the baby back and forth." Edward said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"If you two are ok with this, then I guess we stand behind your decisions." Carlisle said speaking for all of them. I smiled. "Thank you." I murmured.

After that dinner came and we ate together. After we all dispersed with goodbyes.

"We have an hour before we have to get home." Edward murmured as we exited the restaurant, hand in hand.

"What shall we do?" I asked with a light laugh. He turned his head, smiling at me before looking up at the sky as we walked.

"Right now, I want to curl up beside a fire and hold you in my arms and think of baby names." He said with a wistful smile.

I moved closer to him as the chilly spring wind blew and thought about just how good that sounded. "That sounds really good right now." I murmured.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side. "You want to come over?" I asked after a minute.

"As tempting as that sounds." He started.

"You shouldn't." I finished. "But I will." He answered.

"You will?" I asked. He nodded smiling at my excitement.

I squealed and threw my arms around him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me slightly to pull me closer.

"Excited?" he asked with a quiet chuckle. I nodded excitedly.

He chuckled and tilted my chin up to kiss me. I hummed against his lips. When we pulled away I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. He laughed behind me and helped me into the car. I was vibrating in excitement. I had missed him.

We got to the house much faster than I had anticipated. He got out and opened my door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Someone's excited." I commented with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and lifted me out of the car and kicked the door shut with his foot. I giggled as he almost ran up to the door.

"Excited doesn't even begin to describe it." He murmured as he opened the door.

I smiled to myself as he set me down. I shrugged out of my coat and set it in his waiting hand. He set our coats on the couch before pulling me into the living room. He let go of my hand and started a fire while I dropped into the couch in front of it ungracefully.

Once he had the fire started, he sat down beside me, pulling me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest as his hand rubbed up and down my arm.

"I missed this." He whispered after a minute.

"Me too." I replied snuggling closer to him.

He chuckled silently and tilted my head back so he could kiss me.

I moaned against his mouth, slipping my fingers under his shirt to keep them warm. He shivered running his finger up and down my spine. I snuggled to him, seeking his comfort.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I like where I am." I replied hugging his waist. He chuckled quietly and rubbed my back, placing a hand on my stomach. I buried my face in his neck and placed my hand over his on my stomach.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or boy?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind a little girl like you." He answered.

"I want a boy with your eyes and hair." I murmured.

"Why would you want to make our child suffer with my hair?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Your hair is sexy." I murmured running my hand through it.

He rolled his eyes and pulled my body to his in an abrupt move. I squealed as he laughed. "You're mean." I whispered once I caught my breath from my fright.

"Sorry." He said, clearly not sorry at all. I frowned at him. His amused smile stayed on his face as he laid me down and lay down beside me.

His hand rested on my flat stomach as he kissed my temple. I snuggled to his embrace feeling better than I had in a while.

"I missed you." He whispered breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

"I missed you too." I whispered tilting my head up to his face. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss against my lips. I tried to prolong it, but he pulled away with a soft laugh. "Come back." I whined pulling his face closer.

He chuckled pressing his lips to mine again. I sighed in contentment and kissed back with everything that I had. He moaned softly and pressed his lips to mine and then pulled back. I smiled biting my lip. He brushed his nose across mine with a sweet smile. I scrunched my nose up as a smile lit my own face.

"You are utterly the most beautiful thing." He whispered. I blushed.

"And I love when you blush." He whispered. I started to make a comment but my yawn cut me off.

"Bed time." He cooed lifting me up into his arms. I snuggled into his chest burying my nose into the fabric of his shirt and reveling in his scent. He set me down on the bed and went into the closet. He came back with a cheetah print boyfriend pajama set. He helped me change into it and then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside me. "I'm gonna have to sneak in early in the morning." He muttered with a soft laugh.

I smiled and snuggled to his chest. That night I slept better than I had in a long time. When I woke up, the bed was empty of my husband but a thick ivory sheet of paper lay in his place. I reached over and grabbed it, unfolding it to reveal the elegant writing of my husband. I smiled to myself before I read it.

_To my dearest, unfortunately I had to leave you this morning in order to get home before anyone saw me. _

_I miss you already. Last night was indescribable._

_I hope you slept well, breakfast is in the oven. _

_I love you_

_Edward._

I smiled to myself as I got up. My day was already looking better. I took a quick shower and found breakfast in the oven as the note mentioned. I scarfed it down before getting ready for work.

I got ready in a cream tiered off the shoulder top and black skinny dress pants and paired my outfit with matching black heels. After I got into my car, which Edward had driven over here at some point I drove to the university. I reached there in record time.

"Good morning professor Cullen." Jasper said with a smirk as he popped up beside me. I rolled my eyes.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Pleasant." He answered with a thoughtful smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? It was." He answered defensively catching my raised eyebrow. I shrugged.

"So how was your night?" he asked following me into my office.

"Fine." I answered as I took off my coat.

"Did Edward stay over?" he asked in a low voice. I nodded.

He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we slept with our clothes on." I muttered to his disappointment. "You're just as bad as Alice." I mused with a laugh.

"That happens to you when you're married to her." He muttered. I shook my head in amusement.

My cell phone rang disrupting the silence.

"Well I better get back and you might want to answer that." He muttered before he kissed my head and left.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella." My mother's voice flowed through.

"Mom." I greeted.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Content." I answered. She made a sound of approval.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out after a minute.

There was a silence before she spoke, surprising me.

"Congratulations." I couldn't say anything for a minute. She sounded sincere.

"Thank you." I finally breathed.

"Your welcome; how far along are you?" she asked.

"About two months give or take a few days." I replied.

"Is Edward being helpful?" she asked.

"The best he could in our situation." I answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Edward and I are separated because of this stupid contract in the beginning of our marriage and so he's doing the best he can with us living in two different homes and various rules to follow." I answered.

There was a along pause before she spoke.

"I don't want to get you mad, but is he really taking care of you?" she asked.

"Yes, mom." I answered in an exasperated tone.

"Fine, sorry I'm just worried, and now you're pregnant." She rambled.

"It'll be fine, we'll be together by the time im in my eighth month, and we'll just pick up from where we left off." I assured her.

"If you're sure." She said unsurely.

"I am."

The conversation didn't last much longer after that. I sighed when she hung up and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"I love you too." I answered.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Can't I tell my husband that I love him?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Of course." He murmured.

"You wanna have lunch after?" I asked.

"Name the place and I'll be there." I smiled.

"How about the café near the campus?" I asked.

"I'll meet you there at exactly 12:10." "Exactly 12:10?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella, if not I'll be your slave for as long as you want." He promised. I laughed. "I'll meet you there at 12:10 then." I told him.

He laughed and said goodbye.

My classes went by quicker than I had expected and I made it to the café at noon. He was already there.

"Told you I'd be here." He said as I slid into the booth beside him.

I rolled my eyes but pecked his cheek. He frowned and kissed my lips.

"Better." He whispered. I smiled softly, biting my lip.

His thumb brushed over my bottom lip.

"One day you're going to bit your lip so hard that it's going to draw blood." He whispered freeing my lip from my teeth. I blushed.

He kissed me again before offering me the menu. I picked something that looked appetizing and then snuggled into his arms.

We ate our lunches making small talk and making the most of our time together. I hated having to leave him, but he had to get to work and I had essays to mark.

"I'll call you tonight." He whispered against my mouth. I nodded and then pressed myself closer to him for a minute and then reluctantly letting go.

He kissed my forehead once and then helped me into my car and then got into his own and drove off. I sighed driving to my personal hell.

The place I currently called home, only it was just a house.

Home was where Edward was.

I couldn't wait for these 6 months to be over already.


	11. Chapter 11

I was already showing. I was well into my 5th month and looked like I was carrying a beach ball under my shirt. Edward disagreed and told me I looked beautiful everyday.

Everyday when we met up for lunch. The weekends I spent with him or his family.

My mother had been talking to me more. She was encouraging too. Our relationship wasn't perfect but she was starting to accept the fact that I was happy and warming up to the fact that I was a family woman now. I was glad to have a relationship with my mother.

When the baby kicked it was on a weekend. Edward and I had snuggled up, watching movies when his hand wove under my shirt. I sighed and cuddled closer to him. He kissed my temple making my heart do flips in my chest. Apparently that wasn't the only thing flipping. The soft nudge on my hand made Edward freeze and me gasp. I had been feeling flutters for a while now but this was the first kick.

"Was that-" he didn't finish his sentence. I nodded with a watery smile. He grinned and swooped down to press a firm kiss to my lips before he lifted my shirt and kissed my tummy.

"Mommy and daddy love you baby." He whispered. Edward always found a chance to talk to the baby after that.

"We have to stop." He whispered against my lips.

I groaned in frustration as he pulled his shirt back on.

"3 more months to go." He whispered cupping my face in his hands. I smiled and hugged myself closer to him. "3 months is way too long." My voice sounded muffled against his shirt. His hand ran through my hair. "I know." He whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder just content to be close to him. He stayed with me that night.

"You look like your going to pop." Rose commented as she stirred sugar into her coffee.

I blew into my tea and smiled wryly at her.

"I'm only 7 months along." I murmured before I took a sip.

"That's long, your about to pop." Alice said.

Esme patted my hand gently and kissed my head in a motherly gesture.

"1 more month to go." I whispered to myself.

"And two more months until my first grandchild." Esme murmured shooting a pointed look towards Rose and Alice.

They looked at each other before ignoring Esme's jabs. She sighed and reached out to rub my stomach. The baby kicked against her hand.

She smiled softly. Esme was going to spoil her grand child so much, I knew it.

"Let's go shopping." Alice suggested. I raised an eyebrow.

With swollen feet and the need to make bathroom breaks every ten minutes, shopping was not on the agenda.

"Oh Bella, it's for the baby, there's this little boutique down the street, it has chairs so you can sit while we shop." Her voice rose higher and higher until I was sure only dogs could understand her at this point.

I sighed and nodded. Esme patted my hand and stayed behind with me as we walked to the boutique. I immediately found the comfy chair and sank onto it, while the other 3 shopped. 2 hours into shopping, I was growing tired. I felt the seat sink next to me and lifted my head up from looking at the floor.

Two strong arms wrapped around me protectively and a soft voice filled my ears. "How about we get out of here." The velvet voice whispered. I whirled around and came face to face with my husband's face mere in inches from mine.

He pulled me closer to his chest and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"What about the girls?" He smiled and pointed over my shoulder. I turned around and found Emmett and Jasper distracting them Esme approached us with her bag in hand. "Edward be a sweetheart and drop your mother off at home, the sooner the better." She murmured peeking over her shoulder. I had to chuckle. Esme wanted to get away from her family.

Edward stood up, pulling me up and motioned for his mother to lead the way. She was quick to get out and then he led us to his car. He held the passenger door open for me and then got his mother's door.

We dropped Esme off and then went to my temporary house.

"Someone's excited." I murmured as Edward lifted me up into his arms and pressed me up against the wall.

"Horny is more like it but since we've been banned from doing any activates of the sort, I'll settle." He answered. I laughed and the baby kicked. He smiled and looked down in between us where my belly rested. I hugged his shoulders kissing his ear. He lifted his head to wink at me and pull me away from the wall.

He set me down on the couch and sat down beside me. I snuggled to his side, with a hand settling on my stomach. He wrapped his arms around my body and leaned back into the couch.

I threw my arms around Edward neck as soon as we were out of the courthouse. He chuckled hugging me back tightly. The baby kicked hard against my stomach. We barely had a month to go now

. "Finally." I said with a dramatic sigh. He chuckled again.

"We'll get your stuff now, and move you back in. And tonight I'm going to make love to you all night." He murmured lowering his voice in the end.

I shivered in anticipation.

Some of the maids grimaced to see me back. I had to smirk.

That night we did spend making love.

3 weeks later I went into labor.

We were at the vacation house in Canada and the storm was terrible.

Carlisle delivered his first grandchild, his first granddaughter, Alexa Grace Cullen. Alexa weighed exactly 7 pounds. With Charlie's curly hair and what I hoped to be Edward's green eyes she was a gem.

"I love you." Edward breathed against my skin.

"I love you too." I whispered back turning my head away from our newborn daughter to look over my shoulder where Edward was. He smiled and brushed his lips against mine gently.

"Who would have thought I, the workaholic who never spoke to his family would be surrounded by said family with a wife and daughter?" He whispered mostly to himself. "And who knew arranged marriages with contracts would work out for the best?" I murmured.

He chuckled and Alexa squirmed in my arms, remaining asleep. "She's beautiful, thank you." He whispered. I smiled.

He kissed me softly and took Alexa from me and set her in the bassinet beside our bed and climbed into bed beside me.

He soon joined the rest of the dormant house. Even though I had just given birth a couple hours ago, I couldn't sleep.

Over a year ago I was numb, I was getting married to someone I didn't know and setting myself up for hurt. Now I was in love with my husband who by some miracle loved me back and we had a daughter, a beautiful creation of our love.

Life couldn't get any better.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue 5 years later**

Alexa, stop." I warned.

The 5 year old kept her hands on her hips and gave me her father's smirk.

Jack gargled something and then buried his face in my shoulder.

Jackson Thomas Cullen was born 6 months ago and the devil disguised as an angel. His bronze hair was matted down with mud and his brown eyes shone mischievously. That and our little baby girl, Alexa well she wasn't any better.

"Why? Jack got to play in the mud." She whined finally giving up her stance.

I could already feel a pounding headache coming on.

"I'll take him, Mrs. Cullen" one of the maids murmured holding her hands out for Jack. I flashed her a grateful smile and handed him to her before I motioned for Alexa to come closer. She stayed knee deep in mud while I stood a safe distance away on the porch. "Jack was being bad, now will you please come over here, we have to get cleaned up before we have to go." I murmured in the softest voice I could muster.

She harrumphed and stomped out of the mud and towards me. I lifted her into my arms, ignoring the mud that covered my clothes and carried her upstairs. A maid took her from me and I went to shower.

Stripping off my clothes and dropping them on the bathroom floor I got into the shower and relaxed as soon as the water started pounding onto my skin. Ice cold air entered the shower for a brief second and then I felt strong arms wrap around my body.

His scent wrapped around me as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I moaned as his lips sucked on the skin of my neck and rested my head back on his shoulder. He ground his arousal into my back.

"Edward." My voice was embarrassingly breathy. He chuckled.

"Isabella."

I turned around in his arms, keeping our bodies tightly pressed against each other.

"I missed you." I whispered. "Not as half as I did you." He murmured.

I rolled my eyes. He kissed me then and this wasn't a normal kiss, no he was horny. "Long day?" I asked softly.

"You have no idea." He answered pushing his pelvis to my stomach. I could feel myself already wet. He eased me back against the cold tile and lifted me into his arms.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid into me.

My head fell back against the wall as we set a rhythm and moved to it. My thighs quivered as I climbed higher and my ears flushed right before I exploded. He came right after me and then slid down keeping us attached. The water pounded against his back as I tried to catch my breath.

"6 years of marriage and sex never gets old." I whispered.

"I aim to please." I laughed smacking his arm.

Eventually we got ourselves cleaned up.

Tonight was Carlisle and Esme's 35th anniversary. Alice decided that we needed to throw them a party, a surprise one.

I got dress in an off shoulder black dress with flower patterns and pointy black heels. Edward wore a crisp grey dress shirt and black slacks. I wanted him again. He turned around and appraised me. I smirked as his eyes widened slightly.

"I need you again." He whispered wrapping me in his arms. I smiled.

"Unfortunately for you, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late." I murmured straightening his tie.

He kissed my forehead gently and unwrapped his arms around me only to take a hold of my hand.

I followed him downstairs and found both Alexa and Jack patiently waiting with one of the maids. Jack crawled into my arms and Alexa took Edward's hand. We put them in their car seats and then Edward got my door. I shook my head at him. He smiled and kissed my head before I slipped into my seat. He got in and we made it to Forks.

"I've missed you." Alice sang as she enveloped me in a hug.

"We saw each other 3 days ago, remember waking me up at the crack of dawn to take me shopping?" I asked as we broke away. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella, that was ages ago." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Anyway, Carlisle and Esme will be here any minute and we have to hide." She said grabbing my hand and leading me into the dining room with my son still attached to my hip.

Edward followed behind with Alexa in his arms.

The lights were soon turned off and Jack sucked his fist. I pulled his hand from his mouth. He frowned at me before going back to sucking on his fist. I sighed to myself as Edward chuckled beside me. I smacked his arm with the back of my hand. He winced. It was my turn to chuckle. I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Are Nana and Papa going to be here?" Alexa asked. I nodded. She turned her head into her father's chest just as the door opened and closed.

Edward straightened beside me and I straightened from my leaning against the dining table. We could hear Esme and Carlisle chatting quietly to each other in the foyer. Alice bounced in excitement. Edward stifled his chuckle watching her.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the dining room, arm in arm. Alexa clapped her hands over her ears as Emmett and Alice screamed surprise, shocking the couple. Esme placed a hand over her heart as Carlisle frowned.

"Happy anniversary!" Alice sang. Esme smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Thank you sweetheart." Carlisle murmured.

After that the party was in full swing.

I closed the door to Edward's old room and sat down on the bed, feeding Jack. He started to fall asleep after I burped him. I gently rocked him to sleep as the door opened. Edward walked in and immediately caught my eye. He crossed the room in three strides and wrapped his arms around me, peering at our sleeping son over my shoulder. He brushed his thumb over his cheek, smiling to himself.

"Where's Alexa?" I asked softly. His hands settled onto my shoulders as he rocked us gently from side to side before he answered.

"Downstairs with her cousins." He whispered rubbing my sides gently. I smiled at him over my shoulder before stepping out of his hold to set Jack down. Making sure my son stayed asleep, I turned around where Edward opened his arms again.

I stepped into his embrace with a smile. He kissed my mouth softly. I moaned softly, kissing him back before we pulled away. He chuckled, brushing my cheek with his thumb. I smiled curiously at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered. I raised an eyebrow, tightening my arms around his waist. "You know you mean everything to me right?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered confused. "Good." He responded.

"You're not dying on me are you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"You keep confessing your love like you're going to leave." I explained.

"Where am I going to go?" he asked stroking my cheek with the back of his finger.

"Silly girl" he whispered gathering me in his arms.

"You're the only thing holding me here; if you're here then I never want to leave, ever." He whispered cradling my face in his large hands.

My face grew hot underneath his hands. He chuckled softly and kissed me lightly.

We headed downstairs with a baby monitor in Edward's hand, hand in hand.

"Where'd you two go?" Esme asked sweetly standing at the landing.

"I went to feed Jack and then Edward put him down." I answered.

"Come on you two." She said sweetly.

Returning to the party I made myself comfortable with my family. Things had slowed down by a lot in the last five years. Then again with two kids nothing ever really slowed down.

Edward hugged me to his side as I watched my nieces and nephews play together, my family interacting with each other.

We had multiple hurdles and yet we had crossed them all.

It didn't get better than this.

And truthfully reality was far better than anything I could have ever imagined.


End file.
